Jabłoń
by RedHatMeg
Summary: Sequel do "Jaki ojciec, taki..."; Tony Stark musi znów cofnąć się w czasie, albowiem ktoś dybie na życie jego ojca. Czy jemu i reszcie Mścicieli uda się ocalić Howarda Starka? I kim jest tajemniczy przeciwnik i czego chce?
1. Jakby nigdy nic

**W końcu wena mi dopisała i tak oto mamy kontynuację mojego one-shota o Howardzie Starku. Znajomość fika _Jaki ojciec, taki..._ jest wskazana, ale nieobowiązkowa, bo już w pierwszym rozdziale zamieściłam krótkie streszczenie. Połączyłam też pierwszy pomysł o odczuciach Taty Starka po wydarzeniach z tamtego fika z drugim, będącym właściwą kontynuacją. Mam nadzieję, że spodoba wam się przynajmniej tak jak pierwszy fik.  
**

**Jakby nigdy nic**

_Nadto, gdym ojcu, wyzwalając go od śmierci, dał żywot, dałem mu ten żywot, którego zaraz używać począł, a on mnie dał żywot, który jeśli miałem, tego wiedzieć nie mogłem. Zasię, jam dał żywot jemu śmierci lękającemu się, a on mnie dał żywot, iżbym mógł umrzeć. Co jeszcze; jam jemu dał żywot doskonały, a on mnie bezrozumnego spłodził, ciężar spłodził do noszenia komu innemu_.[1]

**Nowy Jork, 12 listopada, 1948, godzina 17:03**

Howard Stark miał mętlik w głowie. To popołudnie zaczęło się od kawy w dinerze „Charlotte's" i przypadkowego podsłuchania osobliwej rozmowy między dwoma mężczyznami, a skończyło na najdziwniejszej przygodzie, jaka go kiedykolwiek spotkała. Rzeczeni mężczyźni wzbudzili w Howardzie podejrzenia o bycie radzieckimi szpiegami, dlatego wynalazca ruszył za nimi, kiedy tylko opuścili diner. Zaprowadziło go to do miejsca, gdzie ustawili dziwne urządzenie, jak się okazało, portalu czasowego. I tak oto wiedziony ciekawością Howard przekroczył jego próg i wylądował w roku 2012. Niestety, po drodze wystąpiły pewne komplikacje i wynalazca utknął w przyszłości na trzy godziny. Tymczasem linia czasowa potrzebowała pięciu godzin, aby zmiany, które w niej zaszły podczas podróży w czasie, w niej zaistniały. Tak więc ci dwaj mężczyźni – doktor Bruce Banner i, jak się później okazało, dorosły syn Howarda, Tony Stark – mieli pięć godzin, aby przygotować nowy wehikuł czasu i odesłać go z powrotem. Jednocześnie sam Howard miał pozostać odizolowany, żeby nie dowiedział się o przyszłości niczego, co mogłoby wpłynąć na przyszłe wydarzenia.

Mimo to splot różnych przypadków sprawił, że Howard dowiedział się wielu rzeczy. Po pierwsze – zobaczył Steve'a Rogersa, całego, zdrowego i do tego równie młodego, co w czasie wojny. Okazało się, że został odnaleziony w XXI wieku, ale Howard nie dowiedział się (i nawet nie naciskał na to, aby mu o tym powiedziano), kto i kiedy go odnalazł. Kapitan Ameryka nie był też zbyt rozmowny, jeśli chodzi o przyszłość i stwierdził, że jeżeli powie za dużo, może dojść do nieodwracalnych zmian, które mogą jej zaszkodzić. Niemniej jednak Howard i Steve miło spędzili czas na wspominkach, a po niemal czterdziestu minutach Kapitan został wezwany, aby spotkać się z jakimś człowiekiem.

Po drugie – w przyszłości (co było właściwie zrozumiałe) technologia miała się bardzo rozwinąć. Chociaż sztuczna inteligencja, która powitała Howarda w domu, gdzie przenieśli się Tony i Bruce, była – jak sama stwierdziła – prototypem, to i tak pozostawały jeszcze liczne, świecące na niebiesko, trójwymiarowe ekrany w laboratorium Tony'ego, zdjęcia, które były kolorowe i dokładne do niemal najdrobniejszych szczegółów, a także niezwykle cicha winda.

Po trzecie i najbardziej istotne z punktu widzenia Howarda było to, że doczeka się syna. Na początku nie zauważył podobieństwa między sobą a Tony'm, a i sam mężczyzna starał się ukryć przed nim swoją tożsamość, ale kiedy tylko Howardowi udało się uciec z pokoju, gdzie miał czekać na możliwość powrotu do swoich czasów, odkrył, że jeden z konstruktorów wehikułu czasu jest w istocie jego dorosłym synem. I właśnie tę rzecz – spotkanie z nienarodzonym potomkiem, konfrontację z nim, i ich wspólne pożegnanie, kiedy portal został już odbudowany – Howard wspominał najbardziej od momentu powrotu do roku 1948.

To, co mu się przydarzyło, było jak sen. W jednej chwili gonił Tony'ego i doktora Bannera po ulicach Nowego Jorku, w drugiej siedział w przyszłości i rozmawiał z dorosłym synem i ze Steve'm, a w następnej był znów w swoich czasach i to jeszcze w tej samej minucie, w której przeszedł przez portal. Jakby nigdy nic się nie wydarzyło. Jakby te niemal trzy godziny było tylko halucynacją, wymyśloną przez jego mózg. Głowa bolała go równie mocno, co w chwili opuszczenia „Charlotte's", więc może rzeczywiście… Ale obojętnie jak bardzo racjonalna część jego umysłu próbowała odrzucić koncept, jakoby właśnie powrócił z przyszłości, on wciąż obstawał przy tym, że to jednak prawda. Nie byłby w stanie wymyśleć sobie prawie trzech godzin i spędzić na tym tylko kilku sekund. Nie był też w stanie zaprzeczyć, że wciąż czuł na sobie dotyk i zapach Tony'ego. Nagle wszystko dookoła wydawało mu się potwornie nudne i zwyczajne, łącznie z jego własnym, bądź co bądź urozmaiconym, życiem. Wszystko wydawało mu się również szare w porównaniu z kolorową przyszłością, którą niedawno opuścił.

Teraz nie wiedział, co zrobić. Nie chciał na razie powrócić do firmy, więc kręcił się po ulicy i rozmyślał. Miał, co prawda, wpaść do Peggy Carter i powiedzieć jej, że Steve może zostać kiedyś odnaleziony, ale doszedł do wniosku, że on i tak nie mógł powiedzieć Peggy, że jej ukochany jest żywy i ma czekać aż do XXI wieku, aby ktoś go znalazł. A już z całą pewnością nie mógł jej powiedzieć o tym, że wie o tym, bo odbył podróż w czasie. Nawet gdyby mu uwierzyła, byłoby jej żal, że musi czekać aż tak długo. Być może naciskałaby na Howarda, aby znów zaczął szukać, a on nawet nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest Kapitan Ameryka.

Poza tym Peggy bardzo przeżyła wieść o śmierci Steve'a, a jeszcze bardziej to, że Howard nie znalazł jego ciała. Przez dłuższy czas była rozstrojona i zrozpaczona, miała wrażenie, że nigdy nie będzie szczęśliwa. Teraz przynajmniej się uśmiechała i potrafiła skupić się na pracy. I dlatego Howard – obojętnie jak bardzo chciał dać Peggy nadzieję na to, że ona i Steve znów się spotkają – postanowił, że nie może tego zrobić.

Po jakimś czasie nogi same zawiodły go do parku. Był tak zmęczony, że postanowił usiąść na ławce i odpocząć. Mimowolnie jego ręka sięgnęła do kieszeni płaszcza po papierosy, ale szybko napotkała gazetę. Zaczął szukać dalej w tej samej kieszeni i jego palec zahaczył o jakiś papierowy róg. Howard szybko pomacał dalej i odkrył, że jest to koperta. Wiedziony nagłym przeczuciem, natychmiast wyjął ją, a kiedy tylko na nią spojrzał, jego pierwsze przeczucia odnośnie tego, co to za koperta, się potwierdziły.

_Jest tam parę rzeczy, które musisz wiedzieć, ale nie otwieraj jej, dopóki się nie urodzę. Najlepiej włóż ją do sejfu, czy coś._

Napis na śnieżnobiałej, zaklejonej kopercie głosił: „Najlepiej otworzyć 29 maja, 1970 roku." Koperta była cienka i niezbyt ciężka, co oznaczało, że jej zawartość nie przekraczała objętości jednej kartki. Kiedy Tony chciał mu dać ten list, Howard odrzucił go, mówiąc, że woli nie wiedzieć, co mu się przydarzy. Najwidoczniej Tony wsunął mu go do kieszeni w trakcie ich wspólnego uścisku.

Tak czy inaczej, list został dostarczony. Howard trzymał go obiema rękami i przyglądał się mu ze wszystkich stron. Korciło go, żeby otworzyć kopertę, wyjąć wiadomość i przeczytać ją tu i teraz. Jednak widniejący na kopercie napis i niedawne wydarzenia go przed tym powstrzymywały. Z jednej strony Tony tylko doradzał mu, żeby otworzyć ją dopiero w 1970, z drugiej – kto wie, czy zawarte w niej informacje nie sprawią, że przez przypadek zrobi coś, co zapobiegnie narodzinom Tony'ego.

Bo przypuśćmy, że jest tam nazwisko jego przyszłej żony i matki jego syna. Jeżeli Howard się dowie, kim ona jest, będzie jej szukać, będzie ją próbował usilnie uwieść i w sobie rozkochać, wciąż myśląc o tym, że powinien mieć z nią syna. I kiedy wreszcie ją poślubi, spróbuje począć z nią Tony'ego. W rezultacie może urodzić się kilkoro z dzieci, ale żadne z nich nie będzie Tony'm, a może się nawet okazać, że ponieważ jego matka jest akurat w ciąży z innym dzieckiem, nie może urodzić tego, którego Howard usilnie chciał mieć. Może też dojść do tego, że zbyt usilne próby rozkochania jej w sobie, doprowadzą do zgoła odwrotnego skutku – że będzie chciała znaleźć się jak najdalej od przyszłego męża. Zresztą Howard nie chciał żenić się tylko po to, aby mieć syna. Mimo że był kobieciarzem, jeżeli miałby kogoś poślubić, musiałaby to być kobieta, która wyróżniałaby się w jego oczach spośród wszystkich kobiet, które spotkał.

_Co będzie, to będzie. Nie chcę wiedzieć, co mnie czeka. Wolę sam do tego dojść._ – Sam tak powiedział Tony'emu. Aż dziw bierze, że Tony – który przez większość czasu próbował nie dopuścić do tego, aby jego ojciec dowiedział się zbyt wiele na temat przyszłości – podrzucił mu ten list. Ale kto wie – może jest on napisany na tyle ogólnikowo, aby nie zdradzić tego, co może im zaszkodzić, ale za to jest tam coś, co może uratować ich przed katastrofą. Więc być może konsekwencje nie byłyby aż tak opłakane, za to byłyby zbawienne.

Trzymał list tak długo, że na białym papierze zaczęły pojawiać się wgniecenia od spoconych rąk Howarda. Mężczyzna był naprawdę w rozterce. To, co było zawarte w tej zaklejonej kopercie, mogłoby sprowadzić na niego zgubę albo uchronić przed niewybaczalnymi błędami. Co więc powinien zrobić? Niewątpliwie powinien być ostrożny, ale czy w tym wypadku ostrożność przemawiała za tym, aby zostawić list w spokoju, czy go otworzyć?

_Najlepiej włóż ją do sejfu, czy coś…_

Howard podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. Sejf… Może rzeczywiście był to dobry pomysł. Wykupić skrytkę w banku, włożyć tam kopertę i przeczekać do 1970. Wtedy na pewno nie będzie się martwił o to, że przeczyta ją zbyt wcześnie. Powinien zaufać swojemu synowi.

Schował więc list z powrotem do kieszeni, podszedł do jezdni i zawołał taksówkę. Kiedy po kilku minutach udało mu się wreszcie jakąś złapać, kazał się zawieść do najbliższego banku. Trzymał pieniądze w kilku z nich, ale wybrał ten w pobliżu Wall Street. Tam wprowadził swój plan w życie i niebawem stał się dumnym posiadaczem skrytki numer 2012. W chwili, kiedy zamknął wrzuconą doń kopertę od Tony'ego na klucz i włożył go do kieszeni, od razu odczuł ulgę. Teraz mógł już powrócić do swojego życia bez obawy o przyszłość. Przynajmniej na kilka lat mógł nie myśleć o tym, co Tony ma mu do przekazania.

**Malibu, 18 sierpnia 2013**

Tony właśnie kończył najnowsze udoskonalenia w rękawicy Iron Mana, kiedy nagle odezwał się JARVIS:

- Panie Stark, w posiadłości znajduje się intruz.

Tony spojrzał tylko na górę, po czym powrócił do pracy.

- Znamy go?

- Nie, proszę pana. To nikt z TARCZY, żaden z Mścicieli i znanych nam przestępców. Co ciekawe, nie wszedł ani przez drzwi, ani przez okno. Po prostu się pojawił.

Bogacz przerwał swoje zajęcie i zastanowił się przez chwilę.

- Teraz mnie zaintrygowałeś, JARVIS. Czy nasz intruz jest uzbrojony?

- Nie wygląda na to, żeby miał broń, ale zalecam ostrożność.

- Rozumiem – odparł Tony.

A potem rzucił narzędzia na stół, natychmiast przebrał się w jedną z gotowych zbroi Iron Mana i poleciał do głównego hollu, gdzie JARVIS zlokalizował tajemniczego intruza.

Ciekawe było to, że ów tajemniczy intruz nie ruszał się z miejsca, po prostu stał w tym samym punkcie, jakby nigdy nic. Gdyby był złodziejem, na pewno kierowałby się teraz tam, gdzie znajdował się jego cel. To samo tyczyło się wszelkiego rodzaju tajnych agentów i zabójców. Nikt, kto włamuje się do czyjegoś domu, nie stoi w miejscu, chyba że specjalnie chce zwrócić na siebie uwagę gospodarzy. Tony postanowił mieć się na baczności. Ostatecznie walczył jakiś czas temu z gościem, który kazał tłumowi w Niemczech się sobie pokłonić.

Ten, którego Tony ujrzał po środku hollu, nie był – co prawda – najdziwniejszą rzeczą, jaką w życiu widział, niemniej jednak wyglądał osobliwie. Był bardzo wysoki i należał do tego typu istot, które wyglądają jak ludzie, mają jednakże wielkie, łyse głowy, zdradzające wielki mózg. Nosił na sobie biało-niebieską togę. Jego oczy były białe, pozbawione źrenic, a mimo to bardzo wyraziste. Tony mógł wyczytać w nich pewien smutek, a nawet zmęczenie.

Iron Man stanął na ziemi, ale jeszcze nie podchodził do swojego gościa.

- Witaj, Tony Stark – odezwał się wreszcie intruz. Miał spokojny, cichy głos. – Przybywam w pokoju.

- Mam nadzieję. Po ostatniej niezapowiedzianej wizycie musiałem remontować dach.

Jego rozmówca zignorował tę uwagę i ciągnął dalej:

- Jestem Obserwatorem. Moje zadanie polega na obserwowaniu wszechświata i zachodzących w nim wydarzeń. Zwykle nie wolno mi mieszać się w sprawy jakiejkolwiek planety, nie mówiąc już o pojedynczych jej mieszkańcach, jednakże tym razem sprawa jest bardzo poważna.

Tony chciał odpowiedzieć jakąś złośliwością, jednak zżerała go ciekawość i postanowił, że poczeka z wszelkimi odzywkami, dopóki jego tajemniczy gość nie wyjaśni z czym przychodzi.

- Tony Stark – Obserwator przemówił znów, kierując swoje puste oczy na wynalazcę – ktoś właśnie cofnął się w czasie, aby zabić twojego ojca.

* * *

**[1] Seneka, _Rzecz o dobrodziejstwach_, Księga trzecia, Caput XXXI.**


	2. Przygotowania

**Teraz przydałaby się jakaś recka.**

**Przygotowania**

**Godzina 13:12**

Przez te kilka sekund przez głowę Tony'ego przeszło z dziesięć pytań. Dlaczego komuś zależało na zabiciu jego ojca? Do którego roku się cofnął? W jaki sposób mu się to udało? Ale jedyne pytanie, które wyszło z jego ust, to:

- Kto to jest?

Obserwator szybko na nie odpowiedział:

- Nie wiem.

- Jak to: nie wiesz? – spytał Tony. – Wiesz, że ktoś cofnął się w czasie, ale nie masz pojęcia kto?

- Żałuję, ale nie widziałem jego twarzy.

- Czyli podsumujmy: siedzisz sobie na swojej, jak przypuszczam, planecie, podglądasz cały wszechświat, bo taką masz robotę, a teraz informujesz mnie o tym, że zobaczyłeś, jak jakiś ziom cofa się w czasie, aby zabić mojego starego, ale nie wiesz kto to jest, bo nie widziałeś jego twarzy?

- Jak już mówiłem, muszę obserwować cały wszechświat. Poza tym, Tony Stark, nie widziałem samego aktu podróży w czasie ani jego przygotowań. Widziałem jedynie _skutki_ tej podróży w czasie.

Obserwator wykonał dziwny gest rękoma i naprzeciw Tony'ego ukazał się wielki niebieski ekran, podobny do tych, które Tony miał w piwnicy. Na tym ekranie pojawił się przeskanowany nagłówek z gazety, głoszący: „Howard Stark zamordowany podczas prezentacji", a pod spodem, nieco na prawo znajdowało się zdjęcie, na którym tłum ludzi pochylał się nad trzymającym się za pierś ojcem Tony'ego. Młodszy Stark poczuł jak robi mu się słabo na ten widok. Zwinął hełm, obnażając przed obcym oblicze, które zdradzało wielkie zmartwienie. Szybko jednak oderwał wzrok od zdjęcia i przeniósł go na Obserwatora.

- Ale jak to możliwe, że znasz skutki podróży w czasie, skoro potrzeba pięciu godzin, aby zostały nadpisane na linii czasowej?

- Nasza technologia jest o wiele bardziej zaawansowana od ludzkiej. Od jakiegoś czasu pracuję nad maszyną, która zapisuje wszelkie zakłócenia w linii czasowej i przewiduje potencjalną rzeczywistość alternatywną, powstałą w wyniku tych zakłóceń. Wycinek z tej gazety jest właśnie efektem tej potencjalnej alternatywnej rzeczywistości.

- No cóż… – stwierdził Iron Man. – W sumie powinienem się tego domyślić.

- Wiem tylko – ciągnął dalej Obserwator – że napastnik i kilku jego towarzyszy, którzy wyruszyli wraz z nim, aby dokonać zamachu, to członkowie jakiejś organizacji przestępczej. Co więcej, jest to organizacja przestępcza, która ma, że tak to określę, pewne wpływy w kosmosie. Dzięki temu udało im się zdobyć urządzenie, które jest równie sprawne w przenoszeniu w czasie, co to skonstruowane przez ciebie i Bruce'a Bannera.

Tony spojrzał na Obserwatora z wyrazem zdumienia.

- Tak, udało mi się zaobserwować to, jak przez przypadek sprowadziłeś tutaj swojego ojca. Wiem też, że przekaźniki, którymi otwierałeś portal, nie zostały zniszczone, tylko ukryte w warsztacie. Jak się okazało, był to objaw przezorności z twojej strony. Tak czy inaczej – Obserwator powrócił do sedna – poza zabiciem Howarda Starka, udało im się zniszczyć prototyp reaktora łukowego. Pozwoliłem sobie powiadomić o zaistniałej sytuacji kilku z twoich przyjaciół. Udało mi się przekonać większość z nich, choć mają jeszcze pewne wątpliwości.

- Wiesz, sam się zastanawiam, po co mam ci ufać. W końcu równie dobrze możesz robić sobie ze mnie jaja.

- Składałem przysięgę, że nie będę ingerować w rozwój poszczególnych planet. Jednak teraz ktoś inny śmie ingerować w sam czas. Wy staraliście się zachować ostrożność i nie doprowadzić do katastrofy. Oni cofnęli się w czasie, aby dokonać zabójstwa i w rezultacie nie dopuścić do zdarzeń, które mają zadecydować o przyszłym losie tej planety. Nawet jeśli reszta moich pobratymców uznałaby moje działania za nierozsądne, ja wiem, że postępuję właściwie.

Część Tony'ego wierzyła Obserwatorowi. Z jego twarzy – a zwłaszcza z oczu – biła najszczersza troska i chęć niesienia pomocy. Mimo to druga część Iron Mana kazała mu być nieufnym. Skąd miał wiedzieć, że obcy jest tym, za kogo się podaje?

Obserwator zauważył widocznie to wahanie, bo oświadczył:

- Jednakże poradź się innych, a nawet przenieś się w czasie w dzień zamachu, aby zobaczyć czy naprawdę do niego doszło. Ale radzę zrobić to szybko, bo do trwałej zmiany historii pozostały jedynie cztery godziny.

Mimowolnie oczy Tony'ego skierowały się znów na zeskanowaną stronę z gazety. Przeczytał szybko pierwsze kilka zdań artykułu: „Wynalazca i przedsiębiorca, Howard Stark, został zastrzelony w bazie wojskowej w Kirkland, w stanie Kalifornia, tuż przed zaprezentowaniem prasie swojego najnowszego dzieła. Dzieło to miało, jak powiedział sam pan Stark, zrewolucjonizować współczesną energetykę. Zanim jednak zostało przedstawione szerokiej publiczności, nieznany sprawca oddał strzał prosto w klatkę piersiową pana Starka…" Następnie wzrok bogacza skierował się ku prawemu, górnemu rogowi, gdzie widniała data: 13 października, 1965. To była historyczna data, w której jego ojciec przedstawił światu reaktor łukowy. Wycinek z gazety, który o tym opowiadał, nadal wisiał na ścianie w biurze Tony'ego. Intuicja Iron Mana podpowiadała mu, że powinien przynajmniej dopuścić możliwość, że obcy mówi prawdę. Poza tym perspektywa ponownego użycia wehikułu czasu napawała go dziwnym dreszczykiem podniecenia.

- Wiesz co, stary? – zwrócił się z uśmiechem do Obserwatora. – Nie zaszkodzi zbadać całą sprawę. Co najwyżej doświadczę z pierwszej ręki rewolucji seksualnej.

- Przekazałem Nickowi Fury urządzenia, które pozwolą wam jakby istnieć poza czasem. Dzięki temu będziecie mogli podjąć najwyższe środki bezpieczeństwa bez obawy o to, że po upływie pięciu godzin zostaniecie wymazani. Pozostaje mi tylko życzyć ci szczęścia, Tony Stark.

Postać Obserwatora nagle zaczęła się załamywać, aby po chwili całkiem zniknąć i uświadomić Tony'emu, że przeprowadził rozmowę z hologramem. A potem odezwała się komórka Iron Mana i głos Nicka Fury'ego zaprosił go ostrymi słowami na Helicarrier, który akurat unosił się nad wodą za oknem.

**Helicarrier, godzina 13:40**

- Już kiedyś przeprowadzono zamach na twojego ojca – oświadczył Fury. – Cudem uniknął śmierci z ręki HYDRY, kiedy jechał samochodem z pułkownikiem Philipsem po prezentacji vibranium w Los Angeles. To było w 1940. Po tym wydarzeniu przystąpił do rządowego programu naukowego, który zajmował się, między innymi, Serum Superżołnierza. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby tą organizacją, o której mówił nasz łysy przyjaciel, była właśnie HYDRA. O ile jej niedobitki przetrwały do naszych czasów i o ile Obserwator nie kłamie.

W pomieszczeniu obecni byli on, Tony, Bruce, Steve, Hawkeye, Maria Hill i Natasha. Thor znajdował się obecnie poza zasięgiem, ale reszcie to nie przeszkadzało.

- Raczej nie wydawał się źle nastawiony – stwierdził doktor Banner. – Po co kosmita miałby nam mówić o tym, że ktoś chce zmienić naszą historię, gdyby jego rasa chciała podbić ludzkość?

- Bardziej prawdopodobne jest, że zacząłby od atakowania słabych punktów albo zrobił pokaz siły – wtrącił swoje trzy grosze Kapitan Ameryka. – Jeżeli kosmita okazuje dobrą wolę i nas ostrzega przed zagrożeniem, powinniśmy mu uwierzyć.

- Dlatego mój pomysł jest taki – zaczął Tony. – Ja, Steve, Bruce, Natasha i może jeszcze paru twoich agentów, Fury, przeniesiemy się kilka dni przed domniemanym zamachem i sprawdzimy, co się święci. W razie czego, rozstawimy posterunki, aby podczas prezentacji do niczego nie doszło.

- Rozumiem Steve'a, Natashę i TARCZĘ ogółem – zagadnął Bruce – ale po co ci ja?

- Stary – Tony rubasznie objął doktora jednym ramieniem – sprawdzonego duetu się nie rozdziela.

- Wolałbym jednak, aby Ten Drugi nie robił rozróby w 1965 – odparł doktor Banner i ściągnął delikatnie rękę Tony'ego ze swojego ramienia.

- Poza tym jesteś współtwórcą wehikułu czasu – dodał Iron Man. – Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak z przekaźnikami, o wiele szybciej je naprawimy we dwóch.

- A gdzie ty się, za przeproszeniem, wybierasz, Stark? – zapytał Fury. – O ile wiem, zbroja Iron Mana działa głównie dzięki połączeniu z JARVISem.

- Niektóre jej wersje tak, ale, jak dobrze pamiętasz, zbudowałem jedną w afgańskiej jaskini.

- Zresztą, nawet gdybyś wziął bardziej samowystarczalną zbroję, nie ma mowy, abyś latał nią po Nowym Jorku lat sześćdziesiątych. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że miałbyś zbyt osobisty stosunek do całej sprawy.

- Za to znam rozkład Stark Industries jak własną kieszeń, łącznie z laboratoriami. Bawiłem się tam w chowanego. No i pamiętaj, że co nieco wiem o historii firmy. Nawet bez zbroi mogę być użyteczny.

- Ach tak? – Fury położył ręce na biodrach. – Pozwolisz, że cię sprawdzę. Wiesz, co jeszcze wydarzyło się 13 października 1965 roku?

Tony udawał przez chwilę, że się zastanawia, a po kilku sekundach odrzekł:

- Straciłeś dziewictwo pod trybunami?

Szef TARCZY postanowił zignorować niedojrzałą odzywkę milionera i od razu wytłumaczył:

- Otóż, wyobraź sobie, że tuż po prezentacji reaktora łukowego twój ojciec poznał pewnego człowieka, z którym później współtworzył TARCZĘ. Tak więc ten dzień jest podwójnie ważny.

- Kim był ten człowiek? – zapytała milcząca dotąd agentka Hill.

- To była moja skromna osoba. W randze podporucznika. Musicie więc doprowadzić do tego, żebym spotkał się z Howardem Starkiem podczas tej prezentacji. Z tego też powodu nie mogę iść z wami.

- Spoko, nikt cię nie prosił – odparł Tony, po czym dodał nieco poważniej: – Czyli kto jedzie ze mną? Bo ja nie zamierzam zrezygnować. To do mnie przyszedł kosmita.

- Do nas też, Stark – odparł Hawkeye. – Tak czy inaczej, mogę z tobą iść.

- Myślę, że Hill, Romanow i Burton najlepiej nadają się do tego zadania. Niestety nie dostaliśmy zbyt dużo tych cudownych zegarków od Obserwatora, więc nie możecie wziąć jeszcze kilku agentów jako obstawę i podsłuch. Musicie iść w szóstkę. – W tym momencie Fury przeniósł wzrok na Steve'a. – Jeśli ty też chcesz iść, Kapitanie, radzę jakąś charakteryzację. Dwadzieścia lat to za mało, aby ludzie żyjący w twoich czasach zapomnieli, jak wyglądasz.

- Coś wymyślę – odrzekł Kapitan Ameryka.

Teraz przenikliwe oko Fury'ego spoczęło na Bannerze.

- Doktorze Banner, skoro Stark twierdzi, że ewentualna naprawa wehikułu czasu pójdzie o wiele bardziej wydajnie z pana pomocą, zgadzam się na pana asystę, jednak ze zrozumiałych powodów proszę, aby walkę zostawił pan reszcie i unikał stresu.

- Nie mam zamiaru robić nic innego – odparł Bruce.

- To co? Nasza drużyna marzeń gotowa – podsumował Tony. – Teraz idziemy się przebrać w stroje z epoki.

**Nowy Jork, 11 października 1965, godzina 16:30**

Howard przyglądał się widokowi za oknem w swoim gabinecie. Dopiero co powrócił do biura po załatwieniu kilku spraw, więc jeszcze nie zdjął płaszcza. Lubił być sam w swoim gabinecie, mógł się wtedy poważnie zastanowić nad różnymi rzeczami. Mimowolnie włożył rękę do kieszeni płaszcza i oplótł palce wokół małego przedmiotu, który zaledwie dziesięć minut temu udało mu się zdobyć. Od kilku tygodni krążyła mu po głowie pewna myśl. Była to myśl tak różna od większości myśli, które nachodziły go w ciągu dnia, tak odległa od jego przeciętnych zatrudnień, że nikomu o niej nie mówił. Miał wrażenie, że gdyby powiedział o niej któremuś ze swoich współpracowników, mogliby zacząć z niego kpić, chociaż wiedział, że to niedorzeczne. Ludzie robią to codziennie, na całym świecie, więc czemu w jego przypadku miałoby być inaczej?

Nie usłyszał jak ktoś wchodzi do gabinetu. Dopiero głos jego wspólnika, Obediah Stane'a wyrwał go z rozmyślań:

- O, już jesteś, Howardzie. To dobrze.

Howard tylko odwrócił się do niego, mruknął coś, aby się przywitać i powrócił do oglądania okna. Stane jednak nie rezygnował z konwersacji i stanął obok niego. Howard od razu zauważył , że jego wspólnik trzyma w rękach jakąś teczkę.

- Te hipisowskie brudasy zamierzają przybyć na prezentację reaktora.

- Mają prawo – odparł Howard, nawet na niego nie spoglądając. – To otwarta prezentacja.

- Nie wiem, czy major Ross będzie zachwycony tym, że grupa naćpanych hipisów będzie protestować na terenie bazy wojskowej, nazywając jego, ciebie i mnie mordercami.

- Spokojnie. Poradzimy sobie. – Przeniósł wzrok na Stane'a. – Czy przychodzisz z czymś jeszcze?

- Chciałem tylko, abyś wiedział, co cię czeka. Prawdopodobnie będą próbowali cię przekrzyczeć.

Howard chciał, aby Stane sobie poszedł i zostawił go w spokoju. Wynalazca nie miał teraz ochoty wysłuchiwać jego narzekań na hipisów. Chciał zostać sam. Ale Stane nie zamierzał spełnić jego marzenia, tylko popatrzył na niego z wyrazem zainteresowania – jak sąsiad, który zagląda ludziom do okien.

- Czy coś nie tak, Howard? – zapytał, wciąż mu się przyglądając.

Howard powstrzymał się przed przewróceniem oczami, ale za to wydał z siebie głębokie westchnienie.

- Po prostu chcę być sam.

- Wyglądasz jakby cię coś trapiło. Może mogę ci pomóc.

Howard spojrzał na Stane'a i rozważył przez chwilę jego propozycję. Po krótkim namyśle postanowił spróbować:

- Nie chodzi o nic związanego z pracą. To sprawa osobista.

Stane uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli.

- Ach, już pojmuję. – Objął go jednym ramieniem i powiedział: – Rozumiem twoje obawy, Howard. Ale wierzę w ciebie, wiesz? Jesteś charyzmatycznym gościem, trudno ci się oprzeć.

Howard nie był jednak przekonany, choć nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Uśmiechnął się tylko do Stane'a, aby zatuszować swoją niepewność, i odpowiedział:

- Tak, pewnie masz rację.

Jego wspólnik ściągnął ramię z Howarda i również się uśmiechnął. A potem podszedł do biurka i rzucił na nie teczkę, po czym zwrócił się do Howarda:

- Zostawiam ci papiery do podpisania. Zwykłe formalności, wiesz. Ross nie chce, abyśmy zaglądali, gdzie nie trzeba.

- Zajmę się tym – zapewnił go wynalazca i twarz rozpromienił mu zadziorny uśmieszek. – Już ja wiem, jak z nim postępować.

- I oto chodzi! – zawołał Stane, już otwierając drzwi. – Bierz go, tygrysie, a ja pogadam z prasą.

Wymienili się pożegnaniami i Howard znów był sam w gabinecie. Popatrzył znów na widok za oknem. Jak bardzo chciałby wiedzieć, co przyniesie przyszłość… Być może wtedy czułby się nieco spokojniej. Po raz pierwszy od szkoły średniej zżerała go trema. Było to uczucie o tyle dziwne, że jednocześnie był pewien swoich decyzji. Wielokrotnie wyobrażał sobie, jakich słów użyje i nawet ćwiczył je przed lustrem. Tak naprawdę wiedział, że problem tkwi zupełnie gdzieindziej. On mógł spisać się najlepiej jak potrafił, ale ostatecznie o powodzeniu całego przedsięwzięcia decydował jeden istotny czynnik.

Howard westchnął jeden, ostatni raz i postanowił wreszcie przystąpić do pracy. Ściągnął płaszcz, powiesił go na wieszaku, a następnie zasiadł za biurkiem i sięgnął po przyniesioną przez Stane'a teczkę.

**Hallicarrier, 18 sierpnia 2013, godzina 14:23**

- Czy te wąsy na pewno mi nie spadną? – spytał Steve.

Wszyscy ubrani byli w ubrania z lat sześćdziesiątych, choć przeważnie były to garnitury w przypadku mężczyzn, i kolorowe, przykrótkie sukienki w przypadku kobiet (choć Natasha i agentka Hill zamierzały i tak wziąć ze sobą spodnie). Jednak Kapitan Ameryka miał na sobie szczególny kamuflaż, albowiem Tony postanowił, że najlepszym sposobem na ukrycie jego tożsamości będzie przebranie go za hipisa. Dlatego wyszukał mu jakąś ręcznie farbowaną bluzę i sponiewierane dżinsy, na nos włożył różowe okulary przeciwsłoneczne, a na twarz nalepił sumiaste wąsiska i bokobrody.

- Nie ma bata – odparł Nick Fury. – To sprzęt kamuflujący z zasobów TARCZY. – Zwrócił się jeszcze raz do Tony'ego i reszty. – Czyli powtórzmy jeszcze raz plan: Kapitan, Stark i agentka Romanow idą porozmawiać z Howardem Starkiem i przekonać go, że potrzebuje ochrony. Tymczasem agentka Hill, doktor Banner i agent Burton zrobią rekonesans w bazie Kirkland i w Stark Industries. Nie będę mógł z wami pójść, więc nad operacją będzie czuwać agentka Hill i do niej proszę kierować wszystko, co uda wam się odkryć. Przed samą prezentacją rozstawicie posterunki w strategicznych miejscach i dopilnujecie, żeby Howardowi Starkowi nic się nie stało.

- Tak jest, dyrektorze Fury – oznajmili chórem agenci, a Maria jeszcze dodała:

- Zapewniam, że zrobię co w mojej mocy, aby misja się powiodła. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, co leży na szali.

- Taką mam nadzieję – odparł Fury i odwrócił się do nich tyłem. – Powodzenia.

- Posłuchajcie, ludzie – odezwał się nagle doktor Banner i podniósł do góry rękę, na której znajdowało się dziwne, przypominające ręczny zegarek, urządzenie – według instrukcji Obserwatora musimy nacisnąć ten guzik. – Wskazał dolny, okrągły przycisk na urządzeniu. – Dzięki temu nas nie wymaże i będziemy mogli spokojnie zrobić swoje.

Wszyscy szybko nacisnęli wskazany przez Bruce'a guzik na swoich „zegarkach", a potem Tony i doktor Banner wzięli się za wehikuł czasu. Postanowili wykorzystać oba egzemplarze, po jednym dla każdej grupy operacyjnej. Wehikuł składał się z dwóch przekaźników, które po uruchomieniu tworzyły świecący niebieskim światłem portal. Przyczepiało się je do ściany albo kładło na podłodze, zawsze jednak równolegle do siebie. Albowiem najmniejsze naruszenie mogło spowodować zerwanie obwodu i w rezultacie doprowadzić do zamknięcia portalu. Tak właśnie doszło do sytuacji, w której Howard Stark utknął w przyszłości – przechodząc przez portal potrącił nogą o jeden z przekaźników. W rezultacie Tony i doktor Banner musieli szybko zbudować drugą parę, aby Howard mógł powrócić.

Tak więc Tony i Bruce przyczepili przekaźniki do ścian Hellicarriera, ustawili czas i miejsce, w którym zamierzali się znaleźć, a potem włączyli maszynę i Hellicarrier rozbłysnął niebieskim światłem z dwóch ustawionych obok siebie portali. Przez ten po lewej stronie (który prowadził do opuszczonego warsztatu, niedaleko przyszłej Wieży Starka) przeszli Bruce, agentka Hill i Hawkeye wraz z całym sprzętem szpiegowskim i nie tylko. Przez prawy (który prowadził do samej siedziby Stark Industries, a dokładnie: do jego zaplecza) mieli przejść Tony, Natasha i Steve. Agentka Romanow bez najmniejszego wahania przekroczyła portal, Kapitan Ameryka przez kilka sekund zbierał odwagę, ale został wepchnięty przez nieco już zniecierpliwionego Tony'ego. Sam bogacz czuł się dziwnie. Dotąd cofał się w czasie głównie dla zabawy albo dla nauki. Nawet jego wyprawa do '48 miała być tylko krótką wycieczką, testem sprawności przekaźników. Teraz musiał przenieść się wstecz, aby zapobiec śmierci swojego ojca.

Wziął głęboki oddech i przeszedł na drugą stronę, gdzie czekał na niego rok 1965.


	3. Spotkanie rodzinne

**Spotkanie rodzinne**

**Nowy Jork, 11 października 1965, godzina 17:00**

Ponieważ Tony był ostatnim, który przeszedł na drugą stronę, zaraz wyłączył przekaźniki i schował je do przyniesionej specjalnie do tego celu walizki. Następnie on, Steve i Natasha wyszli z zaułka i skierowali się w stronę ogromnego (bardziej wertykalnie, niż pod względem wysokości) budynku, otoczonego przeróżnymi fabrykami. Stark Industries z lat sześćdziesiątych XX wieku nie różniło się zbytnio od Stark Industries z początku wieku XXI, pomijając oczywiście to, że na parkingu znajdowały się inne samochody, nie było kamer przemysłowych (a przynajmniej nie było ich dużo), a wiszące nad drzwiami logo miało o wiele bardziej staroświecki kształt.

Stojący koło drzwi ochroniarz przyjrzał im się uważnie (szczególnie podejrzliwie spojrzał na Steve'a) i zapytał o cel ich wizyty.

- Przyszliśmy, aby omówić z panem Starkiem kilka spraw związanych z logistyką – oświadczył Tony, po czym wskazał na Steve'a i dodał: – To kapitan Roger Stevens. Pan Stark go zna. Ja jestem Anthony Jarvis, a ta młoda dama obok mnie, to moja asystentka.

Ochroniarz przez chwilę jeszcze badał ich wzrokiem, a potem kazał im poczekać przy drzwiach i poszedł porozmawiać z jedną z sekretarek, która akurat opierała się o kontuar recepcji i rozmawiała z recepcjonistką. Przez chwilę tłumaczył kobiecie, co zaszło i wskazał stojących przy drzwiach gości. Ona przytaknęła i natychmiast ruszyła windą na górę, zapewne aby porozmawiać z panem Starkiem.

**Godzina 17:07**

Howard był właśnie w trakcie czytania kolejnego dokumentu przyniesionego przez Stane'a, kiedy nagle usłyszał delikatne pukanie do drzwi, charakterystyczne dla jego sekretarki, panny Forbes.

- Wejść – powiedział niemal automatycznie, nie podnosząc wzroku.

Pracownica weszła do środka, podeszła do biurka i oznajmiła:

- Jakiś kapitan Roger Stevens wraz z dwiema innymi osobami chce się z panem spotkać, panie Stark.

Howard podniósł wzrok usłyszawszy słowo „kapitan" i następujące po nim dziwne nazwisko. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że nie zna żadnego kapitana Stevensa, ale samo „Roger Stevens" miało w sobie coś znajomego. I zaraz w jego umyśle zapaliła się czerwona lampka – kapitan Roger Stevens. Steve Rogers, Kapitan Ameryka. Uśmiechnął się do swoich wspomnień, ale zaraz spoważniał. Popatrzył na pannę Forbes z zainteresowaniem.

- A kim są te dwie osoby, które mu towarzyszą?

- Kobieta i mężczyzna. Mężczyzna przedstawił się jako Anthony Jarvis, nazwiska jego asystentki nie poznaliśmy.

- Hm… – zamyślił się Howard. – Anthony Jarvis… – Popatrzył znów na sekretarkę i powiedział: – Tak, znam ich. Niech do mnie przyjdą.

- Tak jest, panie Stark – odparła sekretarka i wyszła.

Howard chciał zabrać się z powrotem do pracy, ale rozpierała go ciekawość. Czy to możliwe, aby oni…? Ale po co odwiedzali go w latach sześćdziesiątych? Powrócił myślami do swojej przypadkowej podróży w czasie. Do chwili, kiedy jego dorosły syn uświadomił mu (z pomocą swojej sztucznej inteligencji) w którym znalazł się roku. JARVIS, tak Tony zwracał się do tego dochodzącego z góry głosu. Tak się złożyło, że Howard niedawno zatrudnił nowego lokaja, Edwina Jarvisa… Ciekawe, czy Tony chciał, aby jego pseudonim skojarzył się jego ojcu z lokajem, czy ze sztuczną inteligencją. W sumie nie miało to znaczenia. Ważne było to, że z jakiegoś powodu Tony, Steve – a być może nawet panna Potts! – postanowili się z nim spotkać. Od czasu jego przygody w przyszłości minęło prawie dwadzieścia lat. Na pewno nie był już tym samym człowiekiem, co wtedy. Czy oni też się zmienili?

Drzwi znów się otworzyły i sekretarka wprowadziła do gabinetu tajemniczych gości. Howard podniósł się z fotela i podszedł do nich.

- Co za miła niespodzianka, Steve!

Natychmiast wpadł Kapitanowi w ramiona i poklepał go po plecach. Kiedy przerwali uścisk przyjrzał każdemu z gości. Gdy tylko jego oko uchwyciło złote włosy Steve'a, uwagę przedsiębiorcy przykuł przebrany za hipisa, skryty za okularami i sztucznymi wąsami Kapitan Ameryka. Howard musiał przez chwilę dobrze mu się przyjrzeć, aby móc w stanie rozpoznać starego druha, niemniej jednak udało mu się.

Następnie jego oczy przeniosły się na stojącego za Steve'm Tony'ego, który nie zadał sobie żadnego trudu, aby ukryć twarz pod jakimkolwiek kamuflażem. Wyglądał tak samo, jak podczas ich pierwszego spotkania i przez kilka sekund Howard nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku.

- Tony… – rozpromienił się, podchodząc do syna i również go przytulając.

Tony poczuł miłe ciepełko w całym ciele, spowodowane kontaktem fizycznym z ojcem. Prawdę mówiąc kiedy Howard uściskał Steve'a, Tony był trochę zazdrosny. Teraz przynajmniej czuł się dostrzeżony.

Po chwili jednak Howard przestał go ściskać i ponownie się uśmiechając, powiedział:

- Myślałem, że spotkamy się dopiero w dniu twoich urodzin.

Zanim Tony mógł cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, oczy jego ojca wreszcie spoczęły na trzecim gościu. Howard nie znał tej kobiety. Spodziewał się zastać pannę Potts, w końcu to ona była asystentką Tony'ego, kiedy spotkali się ostatnim razem. Czyżby Tony ją zwolnił?

- To agentka Natasha Romanow – wyjaśnił Steve, który pierwszy spostrzegł zdziwienie Howarda. Przedsiębiorca popatrzył na niego, a potem stanął naprzeciw Natashy i uśmiechnął się do niej, chwytając jej dłoń.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie z KGB – powiedział i pocałował ją w rękę.

- Proszę się nie obawiać – odrzekła i również się uśmiechnęła. – Jestem po pana stronie.

Howard zaproponował im, aby usiedli na kanapie przy ścianie, co natychmiast zrobili. Zapytał, czy chcą coś do picia.

- Kawy, zwykłej – powiedział Steve.

- Herbaty, earl gray – oznajmiła agentka Romanow.

- Whiskey. Na pewno masz jakiegoś „Johnny Walkera" – odrzekł Tony.

Ich gospodarz polecił zrobienie kawy i herbaty swojej sekretarce, a potem wyjął z barku whiskey, nalał ją do szklanki i podał synowi.

- A więc co was do mnie sprowadza? – zapytał w końcu. – Prawdę mówiąc dziwię się, że nie ma z wami doktora Bannera. W końcu zbudowaliście wehikuł czasu razem.

- Bruce też się przeniósł do tych czasów, ale z inną ekipą – wyjaśnił Tony.

- Inną ekipą? – zdziwił się Howard i zasiadł za biurkiem. – Czyli jest ktoś jeszcze?

Tony wziął głęboki oddech i z pomocą Natashy i Steve'a zakreślił całą sytuację i przedstawił powód, dla którego przybyli do roku 1965 (nie wchodzili tylko w szczegóły, co do tego, że wiedzą o zamachu od kosmity). On słuchał wszystkiego z uwagą i ani razu im nie przerwał. Na wieść o tym, że ktoś ma go zabić, zamarł na moment i wydawał się zdziwiony, szybko jednak odzyskał rezon i poprawił postawę.

Wiele myśli przeszło mu po głowie, kiedy opowiadali mu o tym, co ma się zdarzyć. Howard już wcześniej miał świadomość tego, że reaktor łukowy będzie czymś ważnym. Pomijając już jego własne obliczenia i badania, wiedział o tym, bo w 1950 wynaleziono rozrusznik serca, a w 1958 Szwedzi po raz pierwszy wstawili jeden pacjentowi do klatki piersiowej. Kiedy Howard o tym wyczytał w gazecie, przypomniał sobie dziwne, świecące na niebiesko urządzenie, wystające z torsu jego dorosłego syna.

_Można powiedzieć, że to taki rozrusznik serca_ – odpowiedział wtedy Tony, kiedy ojciec zapytał go, co to jest. Być może reaktor łukowy był kolejnym szczeblem w zakresie rozruszników serca, jednak Howard wiele razy miał wrażenie, że było w tym coś złowrogiego. Tony, którego spotkał w przyszłości, był za młody na atak serca. Może była to jakaś choroba, z którą Tony się urodził albo na którą niedawno zapadł. Niezależnie od tego, co to było, reaktor łukowy pozwalał Tony'emu żyć normalnie.

A teraz ktoś cofnął się w czasie, aby nie tylko zniszczyć prototyp reaktora łukowego, ale też po to, aby zabić jego twórcę. Jaki miał w tym cel? Dlaczego tak bardzo zależało mu, aby reaktor łukowy nie został przedstawiony szerokiej publiczności? Czy chodziło tylko o wynalazek, czy też może o coś jeszcze? Howard popatrzył na Tony'ego. Czy to możliwe, że chodziło też o to, aby jego syn się nie narodził? Czyżby Tony miał dokonać czegoś, co nie podobało się zamachowcom?

Nagle dało się usłyszeć dziwny, pikający dźwięk.

- Przepraszam, to mój telefon – odezwała się Natasha i wyjęła z kieszeni sukienki komórkę. – Agentka Romanow, słucham. – Krótka pauza, a potem Natasha odpowiedziała swojemu rozmówcy: – Tak, właśnie mu powiedzieliśmy. Już wie o zamachu.

- Zakładam, że to pani przełożony – odezwał się Howard, podnosząc się z fotela. – Mógłby z nim porozmawiać?

- Chwileczkę, panie Stark – odparła Czarna Wdowa i zwróciła się znów do osoby po drugiej stronie linii: – Pan Stark chciałby porozmawiać. Dać go do telefonu?

Nastała krótka chwila ciszy, która może nie wprawiła Howarda w zdenerwowanie, niemniej jednak trochę się stresował. Po czym Natasha wstała i podała mu komórkę. Mężczyzna przyjrzał się dziwnemu urządzeniu, które podobno było telefonem, a potem przyłożył ją do ucha i zaczął nasłuchiwać.

- Halo? – spytał niepewnie.

- Mówi agentka Maria Hill – oznajmiła osoba po drugiej stronie. Mimowolnie Howard uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli.

Być może zdziwiłby się bardziej, że kobieta kieruje tą operacją, gdyby nie to, że poznał Peggy Carter.

- Miło panią poznać. Jestem Howard Stark – odrzekł. Zaczął chodzić po pokoju. – Podobno ktoś chce mnie zabić.

- Zapewniam, że dołożymy wszelkich starań, aby do tego nie doszło.

- A ja pani wierzę. Chciałbym tylko wiedzieć, czy mam dostarczyć wam plan bazy w Kirkland.

- W rzeczy samej byłoby to nam na rękę, ale proszę się nie fatygować. Odrobiliśmy pracę domową.

Zanim Howard zdążył odpowiedzieć, znów zadzwonił telefon, ale tym razem był to aparat, który spoczywał na jego biurku. Mężczyzna poprosił agentkę Hill o wybaczenie, oddał komórkę Natashy, po czym podszedł szybkim krokiem do biurka i podniósł słuchawkę.

- Howard Stark, słucham. – Nagle się rozpromienił. – Ach, to pan, majorze Ross.

Brwi Tony'ego zbiegły się w jedno miejsce. Major Ross? Czy to możliwe, aby…?

- Tak, wiem. – Howard usiadł na biurku. – Właśnie doszły do mnie te papiery. Przejrzałem kilka z nich.

- Nadal upierasz się, aby to była otwarta prezentacja? – spytał major po drugiej stronie linii. – Mam ci przypomnieć, jak bardzo głupi to pomysł?

- No błagam, majorze! Kto jak kto, ale wojsko powinno wiedzieć, jak zadbać o bezpieczeństwo. – Nagle popatrzył na siedzących na kanapie gości. Odchrząknął, wyprostował się i powiedział: – Pan pozwoli, majorze, że wezmę ze sobą również swoich ochroniarzy?

- Jak sam właśnie powiedziałeś, Stark, wojsko zna się na bezpieczeństwie. Zapewniam cię, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Ty tylko weź swoich jajogłowych.

- Mimo to nalegam, majorze – oświadczył swoim najbardziej stanowczym, a jednocześnie uprzejmym tonem. – Z całym szacunkiem dla naszych sił zbrojnych, ale będę się czuł o wiele pewniej, wiedząc, że moi zaufani ludzie będą uważać na… ewentualne zagrożenia.

- Czy jest coś, o czym chcesz mi powiedzieć, Stark? – zapytał Ross.

Przez chwilę Howard milczał, zastanawiając się nad tym, czy powinien wtajemniczyć majora w to, że ktoś chce go zabić. Ale z drugiej strony – czy armia z 1965 mogła oprzeć się ludziom, którzy posiadali technologię XXI wieku, a być może nowszą? I czy będą w stanie współpracować z pomocą, którą przyniósł z przyszłości Tony?

- Halo, Stark? Słyszysz mnie? – Głos w słuchawce wyrwał go z rozmyślań. – Pytałem cię o coś. Czy wiesz coś, o czym nie wiem ja?

Jeszcze kilka sekund przeszło Howardowi na rozważaniu tej kwestii, a potem popatrzył znów na Tony'ego, Steve'a i Natashę.

- Pan wypaczy na moment, majorze – powiedział, po czym zakrył ręką słuchawkę i zwrócił się do gości: – Czy mam mu powiedzieć o zamachu?

Natasha wciąż była połączona z agentką Hill, na wypadek, gdyby Howard znów chciał z nią porozmawiać. Natychmiast zapytała przełożoną o instrukcje, a po kilku sekundach odbierania rozkazów, przekazała je dalej:

- Proszę powiedzieć, że otrzymał pan informacje o tym, że ktoś chce pana śmierci i że obawia się pan o swoje życie. Jeśli by pana zapytali, kto to, proszę jednak powiedzieć, że pan nie wie.

Howard przytaknął, odsłonił słuchawkę i zwrócił się do majora Rossa:

- Pan wybaczy, majorze, ale nie wiedziałem, czy powinienem panu zawracać tym głowę, czy nie. Widzi pan, od jakiegoś czasu słyszę pogłoski, jakoby ktoś planował mnie zabić podczas tej prezentacji. Uprzedzę pańskie pytanie: nie wiem kto to jest, ale nie wykluczam, że to jakaś organizacja.

- Rzeczywiście zawracanie głowy – stwierdził z sarkazmem wojskowy. – Ale nie martw się. Już ja się postaram, aby włos ci z tej twojej wielkiej łepetyny nie spadł.

- Wydaje mi się, że będzie o wiele efektywniej, jeśli i moi ludzie wezmą się do roboty – nie ustępował Howard. Natychmiast usłyszał westchnienie i major oświadczył ze zrezygnowaniem:

- No, dobra, Stark. Bierz kogo chcesz ze swojej firmy, ale niech się trzymają z dala od naszej broni. Do zobaczenia pojutrze.

Howard również się pożegnał i odłożył słuchawkę, kręcąc głową.

- Wojskowi… zawsze tacy zasadniczy.

Tony doszedł do wniosku, że to dobry moment, aby zadać pytanie, które znajdowało się również na ustach Natashy (i w mniejszym stopniu Steve'a).

- Czy to był Thaddeus Ross, zwany również „Grzmotem"?

- A co? Też się z nim użerasz?

- To za mało powiedziane. Ten facet jest bardziej upierdliwy, niż skarbówka. I my go znamy jako generała Rossa.

- Czy chce pan jeszcze coś powiedzieć agentce Hill? – zmieniła nagle temat Natasha.

- Tak, jest jeszcze jedna rzecz – odparł Howard i odebrał od niej komórkę.

**Opuszczony magazyn, godzina 17:23**

Maria Hill naprawdę chciała już przerwać połączenie, ale od kiedy Howard Stark musiał nagle zarzucić rozmowę z nią i odebrać drugi telefon, miała wrażenie, że kiedy tylko mężczyzna skończy rozmawiać z gene… znaczy się majorem Rossem, będzie chciał z nią znowu rozmawiać. Może i lepiej byłoby, aby się rozłączyła i zaczekała aż Natasha – na polecenie starszego Starka – znów do niej zadzwoni, ale jakaś część jej zwykle nie lubiła przerywać rozpoczętej rozmowy. Poza tym przy okazji omówiła z agentką Romanow dalszy plan działania.

Bo podczas gdy Howard Stark zajęty był majorem Rossem, ona mogła pomówić o tym, od czego zacząć poszukiwania tajemniczej organizacji z przyszłości. Już wcześniej postanowili zacząć od zbadania samego Stark Industries, a potem udać się do bazy Kirkland i sprawdzić, czy nie ma tam jakichś obcych twarzy.

Jakaż uradowana była agentka Hill, kiedy w słuchawce znów usłyszała głos Howarda Starka:

- Chciałbym pomówić z panią na temat tego, co zamierzacie zrobić, aby nie doszło do zamachu.

- Jestem do pana dyspozycji, panie Stark, ale teraz próbujemy wpaść na ślad pana przyszłych zabójców.

- Ja również mam dzisiaj napięty grafik, proponuję więc spotkanie jutro o dziesiątej rano, w mojej rezydencji.

- Możemy na to przystać.

- W takim razie jesteśmy umówieni, agentko Hill.

Wreszcie mogła się rozłączyć i napawało ją to ulgą, a nawet pewną dozą satysfakcji z dobrze wykonanej roboty.

Rozejrzała się po warsztacie. Clint kończył właśnie instalować sprzęt z pomocą Bruce'a. Maria podeszła do nich. Wcześniej nie chciała im przeszkadzać w pracy, nie mówiąc już o tym, że wykonywała własną, ale teraz musiała upewnić się, że doktor Banner poradzi sobie z zaistniałą sytuacją. Już wcześniej poinformowała go, że w bazie Kirkland obecny będzie przyszły generał Ross. Za nic nie chciała, aby Hulk pojawił się nagle i zaczął siać zniszczenie. Jeszcze by doszło do tego, że w ataku furii zielona bestia wykonałaby pracę za zamachowców. A fakt, że major Thaddeus Ross miał pojawić się na prezentacji, mógł wpłynąć ujemnie na nerwy doktora Bannera, z którym łączyła Rossa niemiła przeszłość.

- Doktorze Banner, musimy porozmawiać.

Bruce na początku jedynie zerknął na swoją tymczasową szefową idącą w ich stronę, ale kiedy tylko się do niego odezwała, zaczął zwracać na nią większą uwagę, choć nie przerywał pracy. Inna sprawa, że od pamiętnej walki z Chituari, odczuwał z jej strony znajomą mieszankę lęku, nieufności i chłodu. I to sprawiało, że chciał się zamienić miejscami z Tony'm. Przynajmniej Steve i Natasha się go nie bali.

- Tak, agentko Hill? – zapytał, odpowiadając na jej wypowiedź.

- Rozumiem, że nie zamierza pan brać udział w walce – zaczęła.

- O, w żadnym razie. To by było szaleństwo, nie sądzi pani? – Popatrzył na nią z lekkim uśmiechem, a kiedy ona pozostała poważna, odchrząknął i dodał: – Nie, zamierzam tylko dopilnować, abyśmy nie mieli problemów z powrotem do domu.

- Na pewno nie przeszkadza panu, że na prezentacji obecny będzie generał Ross?

Ruchy Bruce'a stały się nieco powolniejsze, a twarz przybrała smutny wyraz na wspomnienie Thaddeusa „Gromu" Rossa, swojego niedawnego prześladowcy. Tak, wiedział, że Ross był w bazie Kirkland w dniu prezentacji. Agentka Hill już wcześniej go o tym poinformowała. Choć Bruce teraz był już o wiele spokojniejszy, niż na początku, i tak martwił go ten fakt. Bał się tego, co może się stać, kiedy ujrzy go na własne oczy. Bał się, że mimo iż Ross nie wiedział nawet o tym, co miało zajść podczas odtworzenia serum superżołnierza, niemiłe wspomnienia Bruce'a zaleją go w momencie ponownego z nim spotkania i mimo usilnych starań, Ten Drugi zdoła się uwolnić.

- Proszę się nie martwić, nie będę ryzykować – odpowiedział wreszcie wracając do pracy. – Pozostanę tutaj, z dala od centrum wydarzeń.

Agent Burton, który przysłuchiwał się całej rozmowie, miał nieodparte wrażenie, że agentka Hill niedocenia Bruce'a. Clint spędził wraz z innymi Mścicielami trochę czasu i jedną z wielu rzeczy, o których się przekonał, było to, że doktor Banner posiadał niebywałe pokłady cierpliwości i spokoju. Stosował przeróżne techniki relaksacyjne, aby kontrolować oddech i bicie serca. Z drugiej strony – TARCZA znała sytuację Bannera. Znała jego historię ciągłego uciekania i ukrywania się przed generałem Rossem najpierw w Brazylii, a potem w Indiach. Może rzeczywiście lepiej było, aby Bruce nigdzie się nie wybierał. Mimo to Hawkeye wciąż uważał, że jego zwierzchniczka niepotrzebnie zwracała Bruce'owi uwagę. Kto jak kto, ale Bruce Banner najlepiej wiedział, do czego zdolny jest Hulk.

**Stark Industries, godzina 17:30**

- Niestety musimy już iść, panie Stark – powiedziała Czarna Wdowa, chowając komórkę do kieszeni sukienki.

- Już? Ale ja jeszcze nie dopiłem whiskey – zaprotestował żartobliwie Tony.

- Mamy dużo pracy do zrobienia – odpowiedziała Natasha. – Zresztą twój ojciec także, prawda, panie Stark?

- Muszę przejrzeć te papiery – Howard wskazał oczami otwartą teczkę od Stane'a – a potem mam jeszcze bardzo ważne spotkanie.

Kiedy wypowiadał ostatnie dwa słowa na chwilę jego wzrok powędrował w dół, ale zaraz znów skierował się na gości. Niemniej jednak nie pozostało to niezauważone, szczególnie przez Tony'ego, który był zdumiony tym gestem nieśmiałości ze strony swojego ojca. W dodatku była to nieśmiałość, która podpowiadała, że owo ważne spotkanie nie miało bynajmniej charakteru zawodowego.

- Jeżeli jednak nie macie gdzie przenocować, mogę wam zaoferować gościnę – dodał po chwili Howard. – Zadzwonię tylko do mojego lokaja i powiem mu, że przyjdziecie.

- W sumie nie jest to taki zły pomysł – stwierdził Steve. – Jak jutro przyjdzie agentka Hill, nie będziemy musieli jechać niewiadomo skąd, aby omówić plan działania.

- Nie mówiąc już o tym, że łóżka będą wygodniejsze niż w motelu – odparł Tony.

- W takim razie spotykamy się wieczorem u mnie w domu – odrzekł Howard. – Agentka Hill, doktor Banner i kogo tak jeszcze wzięliście ze sobą… też są mile widziani.

Wszyscy troje podnieśli się z kanapy i ruszyli w stronę wyjścia. Kiedy już stojąca na przedzie Natasha miała przekręcić gałkę od drzwi, Howard nagle rzucił za nimi:

- Aha, mam jeszcze jedno pytanie.

Odwrócili się w jego stronę, a on spojrzał na Kapitana i oznajmił:

- Mam nadzieję, że masz przy sobie swoją tarczę, Steve.

- Nie przy sobie – odparł Kapitan Ameryka – ale wziąłem ją, cofając się w czasie.

- To dobrze. Nie darowałbym ci, gdybyś ją zgubił – powiedział pół żartem, pół serio Howard i uśmiechnął się.

Kiedy wreszcie opuścili jego gabinet, wynalazca zasiadł za biurkiem. Przejrzenie dokumentów zabrało mu jakieś pół godziny, a mimo to jego myśl co jakiś czas skupiała się na tym, że ktoś niebawem będzie próbował go zabić. Nie była to rzecz, nad którą można przejść do porządku dziennego. Ostatnim razem, kiedy próbowano przeprowadzić zamach na jego życie, był tak podekscytowany, że zgodził się na propozycję pułkownika Philipsa i dołączył do Strategicznych Rezerw Naukowych. Był wtedy młody i głodny mocnych wrażeń. Potem zdarzyło się kilka rzeczy, które sprawiły, że szybko spoważniał. Najpierw był świadkiem śmierci Erskine'a podczas sabotażu na Projekt „Odrodzenie", a potem Steve poświęcił się, aby uzbrojony w bomby samolot HYDRY nie spadł na Nowy Jork. No i jeszcze cała ta historia z Projektem „Manhattan"… Tak, niewątpliwie nawet na wizjonerskim i pełnym energii Howardzie Starku druga wojna światowa odcisnęła swoje piętno.

Gdy przeglądał już ostatni dokument od majora Rossa, znów usłyszał delikatne pukanie do drzwi. Powiedział swojej sekretarce, aby weszła i odstawił papier na bok. Kiedy kobieta otworzyła drzwi, nie wkroczyła do gabinetu, tylko stanęła na progu i oświadczyła pełnym profesjonalizmu tonem:

- Panna Carbonell czeka na pana na dole.

Howard uśmiechnął się i podniósł z fotela.

- Dziękuję, panno Forbes.

Podszedł do wieszaka, ściągnął płaszcz i włożył go na siebie, a kiedy się ubierał, oznajmił:

- Ma pani na dzisiaj wolne, panno Forbes. Do widzenia jutro.

- Dziękuję, panie Stark – odparła i przytrzymała mu drzwi, gdy wychodził. Kiedy jej pracodawca był już na zewnątrz, zawołała jeszcze na nim: – Powodzenia na randce.


	4. Rozmowy od serca

**Rozmowy od serca**

**Opuszczony magazyn, godzina 18:30**

Po wyjściu z gabinetu Howarda, Tony, Natasha i Steve się rozdzielili. Natasha miała rozejrzeć się dyskretnie po Stark Industries i sprawdzić, czy nie było tam jakichś nowych twarzy. Zamieściła też minikamery na tyłach korporacji i w pobliżu poszczególnych fabryk. Steve poszedł razem z nią, a kiedy Tony przybył wreszcie do magazynu, który służył drugiej ekipie za kryjówkę i tymczasowe centrum dowodzenia, do Czarnej Wdowy i Kapitana Ameryki dołączył również Hawkeye z przenośną bazą danych TARCZY.

Tak czy inaczej, podczas gdy agentka Hill monitorowała ich postępy, Bruce i Tony zostali pozostawieni sami sobie. Co prawda, mieli za zadanie ustawić, a potem włączyć przyniesione przez agentkę Hill urządzenia, ale to im nie przeszkadzało w rozmowie. Zresztą takie rozmowy przy pracy zdarzały im się również podczas wielu eksperymentów przeprowadzanych w Wieży Mścicieli.

- I jak spotkanie z tatusiem? – Doktor Banner pierwszy zainicjował rozmowę.

- Nawet nieźle. Ja i Steve dostaliśmy po niedźwiedziu. – Tony zerknął szybko na Bruce'a i natychmiast wracając do pracy dodał: – Przy okazji zaprasza nas do siebie, więc jakby co, masz gdzie spać.

- Fajnie – odparł Bruce. – Powiedz ojcu, że to miło z jego strony.

Przez moment trwała cisza, zakłócana jedynie wyrywanymi komendami agentki Hill i cichymi odgłosami narzędzi. A potem Tony znów się odezwał:

- Wiesz, z jakiegoś powodu potrafię się z nim dogadać lepiej, kiedy jeszcze jest młody, niż kiedy byłem dzieckiem.

- Może to dlatego, że jesteście w jednym wieku – odrzekł doktor Banner, nie przerywając pracy.

- Może… – przyznał Tony i oparł ręce na stole, przy którym pracowali. – Ciekaw jestem co zrobił z tym listem, który mu dałem.

Dopiero teraz Bruce przerwał pracę. Popatrzył na Tony'ego ze zdumieniem, a potem westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem, bo zrozumiał już, co się stało. Był przy tym jak Tony podał Howardowi list, który nie miał być otwarty przed narodzinami młodszego Starka, ale jego ojciec nie chciał go przyjąć. Potem się uścisnęli i prawdopodobnie wtedy Tony włożył mu list do kieszeni.

- I to ty się upierałeś, że nie może dowiedzieć się niczego o przyszłości… – prychnął śmiechem doktor Banner i powrócił do swojego zajęcia.

- Powiedz prawdę, Bruce – zagadnął go Tony. – Gdybyś wiedział, że twój staruszek popełni kilka krytycznych błędów wychowawczych, a potem zginie w wypadku, czy też nie chciałbyś go ostrzec?

Ręce Bruce'a zamarły w powietrzu. Cała wcześniejsza wesołość nagle wyparowała mu z twarzy. Przez jego głowę przemknęło kilkadziesiąt obrazów, które przyprawiły go najpierw o dreszcze, a potem szybsze bicie serca. Bruce odłożył narzędzia na bok i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, jednocześnie próbując wygnać nieprzyjemne wspomnienia. To naprawdę nie był dobry moment na atak. Fury wkurzyłby się, gdyby dowiedział się, że Ten Drugi zdemolował sprzęt TARCZY.

- Bruce, wszystko dobrze? – zapytał Tony.

Bruce'owi udało się uspokoić wzburzone fale dawno uśpionych emocji i popatrzył na Tony'ego, który przyglądał mu się z troską. Kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, doktor Banner zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że niebezpieczeństwo zostało zażegnane. Wystarczył ten wyraz troski na twarzy Iron Mana, aby Bruce poczuł, że jest wśród przyjaciół i że złe wspomnienia są tylko wspomnieniami.

- Bruce – zaczął ponownie Stark. – Czy wszystko dobrze?

Bruce uśmiechnął się do niego lekko i biorąc ostatni głęboki oddech, wyprostował się.

- Tak, teraz już tak.

- Co się stało?

- Nic – odrzekł doktor Banner. – Wracajmy do pracy.

- Wiesz, że możemy zawsze pogadać?

Bruce w zasadzie powinien wiedzieć, że jeśli Tony będzie chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć, to będzie próbował to wyciągnąć od kogoś różnymi sposobami. Na szczęście w tym przypadku nie przejawiał swojego zwyczajnego, złośliwego wścibstwa, tylko chęć pomocy, którą okazywał Bruce'owi wiele razy podczas ich wspólnych rozmów. Z czasem Bruce nauczył się mu ufać. Prawdę mówiąc, cudownie było się tak otwierać przed drugą osobą i pogadać o wszystkich tych rzeczach, które Bruce musiał w sobie dusić przez tak długi czas. Czasem nawet, kiedy Bruce przeczuwał, że jakiś temat może zbudzić Tego Drugiego, wybierali się w jakieś ustronne miejsce (które i tak było już do wyburzenia), aby tam „wyrzucić z organizmu" to, co go dręczyło.

Ale czy teraz powinien też powiedzieć Tony'emu co go trapi? W końcu to nie była jakaś tam błahostka. A co jeśli Ten Drugi się obudzi, kiedy Bruce będzie wszystko tłumaczyć Tony'emu?

Tymczasem Tony zastanowił się przez chwilę, co mogło wywołać taką reakcję u jego przyjaciela. Najpierw sobie spokojnie rozmawiali o Howardzie i o liście, a potem Tony zapytał… O w mordę… Cokolwiek niemal wywołało u niego atak, miało związek z jego ojcem. Czy to oznaczało, że…?

- Wiesz, co, Bruce? – zaczął, kładąc ręce na ramionach doktora Bannera. – Zapomnij o tym, co mówiłem. Pogadamy, jak to wszystko się skończy. Albo i nie – dodał szybko. – Jak nie chcesz, nie będziemy o nim mówić.

To nagłe wycofanie się sprawiło, że Bruce doszedł jednak do wniosku, że w sumie mógłby uchylić rąbka tajemnicy. Nie wszystko, oczywiście… przynajmniej nie teraz. Skoro Tony już kiedyś opowiadał mu o swoim ojcu, Bruce mógłby opowiedzieć mu trochę o swoim.

- Wiesz, co napisałbym swojemu ojcu? – zapytał szeptem, aby agentka Hill go nie usłyszała.

- Żeby się walił? – spytał domyślnie Tony.

- Powiedziałbym mu, żeby poszukał pomocy u psychiatry – odparł spokojnie Bruce, a potem dodał nieco mniej poważnie: – No i żeby się walił. – Westchnął i popatrzył smutno na Tony'ego. – Obaj nie mieliśmy szczęścia do ojców, ale twój przynajmniej nie zabił twojej matki, kiedy chciała od niego odejść.

Oczy wynalazcy rozszerzyły się, kiedy o tym usłyszał. Zrazu chciał wiedzieć więcej, ale powstrzymał się od wypytywania.

- Myślę, że Ten Drugi też jest na niego wściekły. W końcu ostatecznie miał rację.

Bruce zaczął nerwowo ściskać i rozluźniać pięści. Tony wiedział, że powinien zmienić temat na lżejszy.

- Jak myślisz, czy porucznik Fury będzie równie sztywny, jak nasz dyrektor Fury? Założę się, że urodził się z kijem w tyłku i że mu nawet nadał imię. Na przykład Larry.

Doktor Banner prychnął śmiechem. Dzięki Bogu za Tony'ego Starka.

Tymczasem kilka metrów dalej agentka Hill rozmawiała z trzema osobami na raz, a każda z nich sprawdzała każdego pracownika, który opuszczał fabryki i tylne wejście do głównej siedziby Stark Industries. Jak na razie wyglądało na to, że wszyscy byli w rejestrze, a żadnego z nich nie było w bazie danych TARCZY dotyczącej przestępców i członków tajnych organizacji. Być może wyjdzie coś przy małym photoshopie – dodaniu, tudzież usunięciu wszelkiego rodzaju owłosienia na twarzy i głowie. To byłaby żmudna i trwoniąca cenny czas praca, zwłaszcza, że miała tak mało agentów do pomocy. Maria miała wrażenie, że źle się do tego zabiera. Dlatego musiała się zastanowić nad jakimś lepszym sposobem.

- Zróbcie tak – odezwała się po krótkiej chwili namysłu – pozaglądajcie przez okna na górze i sprawdźcie, czy czasem nikt nie zostaje po godzinach, aby omówić czegoś z kolegami. I czy czasem ten ktoś i jego koledzy nie są nam znajomi.

- Tak jest – powiedzieli wszyscy troje.

- Bez odbioru.

Agentka Hill nie rozłączyła się, ale i tak zastanowiła się przez chwilę. Już wcześniej zadali sobie pytanie z Fury'm, kto chciałby śmierci Howarda Starka. Zakładając, że był to ktoś, kto chciałby śmierci również jego syna i upadku Stark Industries, już wtedy mieli kilkuset kandydatów, od jednostek, przez organizacje przestępcze, aż po państwa. Hammer odpadał, bo o ile był rywalem Starka, o tyle kradł jego technologię. Nawet gdyby dostałby w swoje ręce wehikuł czasu od kosmitów, nie byłby aż tak głupi, aby zabijać człowieka, którego wynalazki mogły wzbogacić jego firmę. Dziesięć Pierścieni… raczej mieliby trudności ze zmieszaniem się w tłum, a poza tym mogłoby im zależeć nie tyle na śmierci Howarda Starka, co osłabieniu Ameryki w ogóle. Zresztą Obserwator wyraźnie zwrócił uwagę na to, że zamachowcy nie tylko zabili Howarda Starka, ale też zniszczyli reaktor łukowy. Czy chodziło im tylko o to, że reaktor napędzał zbroję Iron Mana? A może ten wynalazek miał większe znaczenie?

- Agentko Hill, odbiór – odezwał się po jakichś dwóch godzinach Hawkeye.

- Tak, Burton? – zapytała, wsłuchując się bardziej uważnie w jego głos.

- Obszedłem wszystkie fabryki na wschodzie i nic nie znalazłem.

- Ja też nic – wtrąciła Czarna Wdowa. – Fabryki na zachodzie puste.

- To samo na północy i w głównym budynku – oświadczył Kapitan Ameryka. – Albo się już dawno zmyli, albo nie zatrudnili się w Stark Industries.

Ich szefowa westchnęła ze zrezygnowaniem i nakazała im:

- Wracajcie do Starka i odpocznijcie. Porozmawiamy jutro.

Rozłączyła się i mimowolnie spojrzała w stronę Tony'ego i Bruce'a. Klucz tkwił w reaktorze i jego znaczeniu dla przyszłości. Avengers i TARCZA musieli je poznać, aby móc zrozumieć, kto chce dokonać zamachu.

**Rezydencja Starków, godzina 23:03**

Dom Howarda znajdował się na szczycie klifu i był ogromny. Jego projekt był prosty, można powiedzieć – tradycyjny. Z tarasem i wielkimi oknami, a także piramidowym dachem. Avengers i agentka Hill przybyli na miejsce zaraz po tym, jak Steve, Natasha i Clint powrócili do kryjówki. Wtedy Tony wpadł na pomysł, aby użyć przekaźników jak teleporter – ustawić czas na jakieś dziesięć sekund do przodu i jako miejsce wskazać rezydencję Starków. W ten sposób udało im się szybko przedostać na drugą stronę. Natasha i Clint zaofiarowali się, że popilnują sprzętu w kryjówce. Agentka Hill również zdecydowała się zostać, aby pomyśleć nad pewnymi sprawami. Tak więc u Howarda mieli tej nocy spać Tony, Bruce i Steve.

Na widok swojego starego (no może nieco młodszego niż go zapamiętał) kamerdynera Tony uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. Edwin Jarvis zaprowadził ich do wyznaczonych pokoi i poinstruował o tym, gdzie co jest. Następnie zabrał gości do jadalni, gdzie podano kolację. Howard nie był na niej obecny.

- Pan Stark niedawno zjadł kolację na mieście, a teraz zajmuje się pracą – wyjaśnił Jarvis. – Dlatego przeprasza, że nie może panom towarzyszyć. Będzie jednak rad spotkać się z panem – zwrócił się w stronę Tony'ego – panie Jarvis, w gabinecie.

Tony, Bruce i Steve z radością przystąpili do kolacji. Nie mieli wcześniej czasu, aby zjeść obiad, a poza tym miło było tak siedzieć w ciepłym miejscu po kilku godzinach spędzonych na zewnątrz i w magazynie. Tony czuł się trochę nieswojo, ale tego nie okazywał. Budynek, w którym się znajdowali był wszak jego domem rodzinnym i mimo że po ostatnim spotkaniu z ojcem zyskał kilka miłych wspomnień, i tak otaczające go ściany przywoływały wiele takich, które nie były aż tak radosne. Już to, że Howard czekał na niego w swoim gabinecie, sprawił, że Tony przypomniał sobie, jak ojciec nie pozwalał mu do niego wchodzić i wiele razy krzykiem kazał mu wyjść.

Niemniej jednak po kolacji Tony spotkał się z Howardem w jego gabinecie, tymczasem jego towarzysze poszli do swoich pokoi się wyspać. Tony zastał ojca spoglądającego przez okno ze szklanką whiskey w ręku. Kiedy tylko Howard usłyszał za sobą zamykane drzwi, odwrócił się i przywitał syna lekkim uśmiechem. Następnie odłożył szklankę na biurko i zapytał gościa, czy zechciałby się czegoś napić. Tony zażyczył sobie porto i kilka sekund później jego życzenie zostało spełnione. Tony usiadł na skórzanym fotelu i wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest sam na sam ze swoim ojcem, że wokoło panuje cisza, a oni dwaj piją razem alkohol.

- Wiesz co mnie zastanawia? – spytał Howard i zasiadł przy biurku.

- Co takiego?

- Sposób, w jaki chcą mnie zabić. Tak na oczach wszystkich. Gdybym ja chciał dokonać zamachu na czyjeś życie, zrobiłbym to po cichu, gdzieś na stronie. Chyba że…

- Chyba, że chciałbyś, aby cię widzieli – dokończył Tony. – Chyba, że chciałbyś coś udowodnić. Albo zrzucić winę na kogoś innego.

- Jakie byłyby skutki zamachu? – zapytał Howard i popatrzył na syna. – Co by się działo tuż po mojej śmierci?

W tym momencie Tony zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że kiedy Obserwator pokazywał mu skan z ziemskiej gazety opisujący całe zdarzenie, on nie przeczytał go do końca. A przecież mógł w ten sposób dowiedzieć się wielu interesujących rzeczy, które okazałyby się pomocne w śledztwie. Ale to, że on nie przeczytał gazety, nie oznacza, że reszta była równie lekkomyślna.

- Niestety nie wiem – odpowiedział po chwili namysłu. – Być może agentka Hill będzie wiedziała. Poza tym pamiętaj, że aby skutki podróży w czasie nadpisały się na linię czasową, musi minąć pięć godzin, a myśmy wyruszyli zaraz po tym jak się dowiedzieliśmy.

- Rozumiem – odparł Howard i oparł się wygodnie na fotelu. Przez chwilę jeszcze milczał, ale zaraz znów przemówił: – Tu chodzi o reaktor łukowy.

- Na to wygląda – stwierdził Tony.

- Do jakich celów jest wykorzystany w twoich czasach? – spytał Howard, znów spoglądając na syna.

- Na razie tylko jako źródło energii, chociaż i tak większość ludzi wciąż polega na zasobach naturalnych.

- Oh… – Twarz Howarda przybrała wyraz zawiedzenia. I Tony zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego ojciec wiązał z reaktorem wielkie nadzieje i zapewne spodziewał się, że reaktor będzie ogólnie dostępny w czasach, kiedy jego syn jest dorosły. Szybko jednak Howard wyprostował się i powrócił do sedna sprawy: – Więc może chodzi o to, do czego ma być wykorzystywany później… – Przechylił się do przodu i oparł łokcie na biurku. – Skoro to źródło energii, może napędzać prawie wszystko, od szpitali po broń masowego raże…

Nie dokończył. Howard poczuł wzbierającą w nim gorycz. Nawet nie spojrzał na syna, tylko wziął łyk whiskey i wbił wzrok w blat stołu. Tony w pełni rozumiał, co krążyło po głowie jego ojca, bo to samo przychodziło mu do głowy wiele razy od czasu, kiedy został porwany przez Dziesięć Pierścieni.

Howard prychnął śmiechem i uśmiechnął się z goryczą.

- A ja myślałem, że reaktor łukowy wszystko zmieni – powiedział, w zasadzie nie wiadomo, czy do swojego gościa, czy do siebie. – Takie moje szczęście…

Nagle Tony zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że może wreszcie zadać jedno z wielu pytań, które chciał zadać podczas ich poprzedniego, przypadkowego spotkania.

- A więc nie chciałeś już robić broni dla amerykańskiej armii?

- Nie zrozum mnie źle, Tony. – Howard znów się uśmiechnął, tym razem bardziej łagodnie. – Od czasów drugiej wojny światowej wciąż uważam, że budowane przeze mnie rakiety, pociski i karabiny służą mojemu krajowi. – Jego twarz posmutniała. – Jednak od tamtego czasu wszystko się zmieniło. I wciąż się zmienia przez wojnę w Wietnamie i ruch hipisowski. Od jakiegoś czasu nasi żołnierze przestali być dla wielu Amerykanów bohaterami. A służba na wojnie przestała już być czymś przynoszącym chlubę. – Wypił kolejny łyk whiskey i oparł się wygodnie w fotelu. – A najdziwniejsze jest to, że w pełni rozumiem, co hipisi mi zarzucają i rozumiem, dlaczego nazywają mnie chciwym mordercą.

- Nie martw się – odpowiedział Tony, chcąc go pocieszyć. – Jeszcze ci się uda pokazać, że jesteś kimś więcej niż producentem i sprzedawcą broni.

Howard popatrzył na niego melancholijnym wzrokiem.

- Tony, ja brałem udział w projekcie „Manhattan". – Jego głos stał się cichy, prawie przechodził w szept. Było w tym szepcie coś bardzo smutnego, rozpaczliwego wręcz. – Choćbym nie wiem jak się starał, dla wielu ludzi na zawsze pozostanę mordercą. I mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że ty nie powtórzysz moich błędów.

Przez chwilę Tony chciał coś powiedzieć, ale powstrzymał się od tego. Wypił trochę swojego porto. Obaj byli teraz pogrążeni we własnych myślach. Młodszy ze Starków nigdy nie widział starszego w takim stanie. Jakby przed chwilą Howard nie tyle tłumaczył się przed nim, co wyznawał swoje winy i wyrażał skruchę. Być może spodziewał się, że jego syn pochodzi z lepszej przyszłości, w której Stark Industries nie zajmuje się już produkcją broni. No cóż, rzeczywiście tak było, ale jakby nie do końca…

- Być może rzeczywiście powinienem zniszczyć reaktor łukowy – powiedział nagle Howard. – Skoro ludzie przybywają aż z przyszłości, aby mnie powstrzymać przed zaprezentowaniem go światu, może coś w tym jest.

Tym razem to Tony popatrzył na Howarda i uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie. Podniósł się z fotela i podszedł do biurka, aby chwilę potem położyć na nim swoje porto i spojrzeć ojcu głęboko w oczy.

- Jak myślisz, za co pamiętamy Nobla? Czy za to, że wynalazł dynamit i zbił na tym fortunę? Czy też może bardziej za to, że ufundował za tę fortunę nagrodę przyznawaną ludziom za to, że zrobili coś dobrego dla świata?

- Ale ja nie jestem Noblem – odparł Howard.

Tony oparł ręce na biurku i pochylił się nieco nad ojcem.

- Z tego, co wiem, podczas wojny robiłeś też inne rzeczy poza budowaniem broni. Kręciłeś filmy, wynalazłeś latający samochód, pomogłeś przy Projekcie „Odrodzenie" i pomogłeś Steve'owi przedostać się za linię wroga. – Ściągnął ręce z biurka, wziął swoją szklankę i usiadł na blacie. Popił łyk i wciąż spoglądając na Howarda, dodał: – A teraz planujesz zorganizować w niedalekiej przyszłości expo technologiczne i zrobić coś, co dla odmiany nie będzie bronią. I powiem ci jeszcze coś, _tato_. Ja pamiętam o tobie różne rzeczy, ale nie to, że byłeś mordercą.

Howard poczuł się o wiele lepiej. Jakby spadł mu z serca wielki kamień. Jego oczy spoczęły nagle na torsie Tony'ego. Mimo że jego syn miał na sobie koszulę, i tak Howard zobaczył oczyma wyobraźni miejsce, gdzie znajdował się ów „rozrusznik serca" napędzany reaktorem łukowym. Tony przypomniał swojemu ojcu, że jest kimś więcej niż sprzedawcą broni. I to właśnie Howard chciał przekazać światu na czekającej ich prezentacji.

Nagle w starszego ze Starków weszły nowe siły, a jego serce napełniło się nadzieją, która zdawała się być tam zawsze i tylko przygasnąć na chwilę. Tak, teraz wszystko będzie dobrze i nawet jego zamachowcy go nie powstrzymają.


	5. Bezsenna noc

**Poprawiony rozdział.**

**Bezsenna noc**

**Rezydencja Starków, godzina 01:03**

Howard specjalnie ulokował swoich gości na tym samym piętrze, na którym znajdowała się jego sypialnia. Po części po to, aby ewentualnie móc porozmawiać z którymś z nich, a po części dlatego, że był ciekaw. Ta sama ciekawość skłoniła Howarda do tego, aby wybrać Tony'emu pokój, który znajdował się tuż obok sypialni ojca. Mimo że Howard spotkał swoich tymczasowych lokatorów już wcześniej i miał świadomość tego, że w przyszłości spłodzi syna, wciąż nie mógł wierzyć w to, że ten syn przeniósł się w czasie i teraz spał w jego domu. Być może nawet jakaś część wynalazcy chciała mieć Tony'ego na oku, tak dla pewności, że wszystko z nim dobrze.

Choć Howard był bardzo zmęczony i pragnął już tylko się porządnie wyspać, to ten obfitujący w wydarzenia dzień sprawił, że przedsiębiorca nie był w stanie pogrążyć się we śnie. Nie co dzień twoje własne dziecko wraz z dawno zaginionym przyjacielem przybywają z przyszłości, aby oznajmić ci, że ktoś chce cię zabić. Howard był z jednej strony bardzo podekscytowany zaistniałą sytuacją, a z drugiej – bał się. Przedtem również miał pewne obawy – co do tego, jak sobie poradzi przed widownią złożoną z kilku wrogich mu hipisów i tego, jak jego śmiały krok zostanie odebrany. Teraz obawiał się również tego, że nie przeżyje. Po ostatniej podróży w czasie widział rzeczy, które zaparły mu dech w piersiach i napełniły nadzieją. Jeżeli zamachowcom się powiedzie, ta przyszłość może nigdy nie nastąpić.

Tony może się nigdy nie urodzić.

Dlatego Howard nie mógł spać, chociaż jego ciało domagało się snu. Wkrótce miał się przekonać, że nie tylko on miał tej nocy problemy z zaśnięciem.

Bo oto usłyszał dochodzące z pokoju obok dziwne odgłosy. Na początku miał wrażenie, że to ciche ziewnięcie, ale kiedy usłyszał je po raz kolejny, zabrzmiało jak pomruk. Howard przybliżył się nieco bardziej do ściany i zaczął nasłuchiwać, trochę z ciekawości, trochę z troski. Przez pierwsze kilka sekund trwała cisza, po czym nastąpiły kolejne niewyraźne mruknięcia. No, a potem… Potem Howard usłyszał krzyk.

Niezbyt głośny, nie aż tak, aby obudzić cały dom i nie aż tak, aby zmrozić krew w żyłach. Był to krzyk, który zwykle wyrzuca się z siebie bo miało się zły sen i nagle zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że był to tylko sen. Krzyk, który pod koniec nagle cichnie, a nawet się urywa. Niemniej jednak był to krzyk. A krzyki mają to do siebie, że zwracają uwagę.

Kiedy tylko Howard go usłyszał, usiadł gwałtownie i już był gotów wstać i zapytać swojego syna czy wszystko dobrze, gdy nagle do jego uszu doszedł odgłos otwieranych drzwi, a następnie kroków na korytarzu, które stawały się coraz głośniejsze, aż w końcu ucichły.

Osobą, do której należały owe kroki, był Bruce Banner, który również tego dnia miał problemy ze spaniem. Wcześniejsza rozmowa z Tony'm i wspomnienia, które przywołała, teraz nie dawały mu spokoju, powracając w tej dziwnej, nocnej porze, kiedy nic już nie odwraca uwagi od własnych myśli i człowiek zostaje z nimi sam na sam. Zwykle Bruce starał się nie myśleć o ojcu, myślenie o nim było bolesne i groziło obudzeniem Tego Drugiego. Zwykle pomagała medytacja i techniki relaksacyjne, których nauczył się w Indiach. Tej nocy jednak nie był w stanie opróżnić umysłu i nie myśleć o człowieku, który nie tylko bił go, ale też nazywał potworem...

Wstał i wyszedł na korytarz.

Z tego, co Bruce wiedział, w roku 1965 jego ojciec pracował w jakiejś bazie wojskowej pod kierownictwem majora Rossa. Doktor Banner w sumie cieszył się, że nie będzie obecny na prezentacji. Kto wie co by się stało, gdyby spotkał nie tylko przyszłego prześladowcę, ale też człowieka, który uczynił jego dzieciństwo piekłem.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go krzyk, który znał aż nazbyt dobrze z tych wszystkich nocy, kiedy Tony próbował zasnąć, ale wspomnienia nie dawały mu spokoju. W chwili, kiedy Bruce usłyszał krzyk Tony'ego, jakaś jego część poczuła ulgę, że jego myśli zostały przeniesione na inny tor. Niemniej jednak ruszył swojemu przyjacielowi na pomoc. Widać nie tylko Bannera dręczyły tej nocy demony.

Zapukał i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, nacisnął klamkę.

Howard usłyszał jak drzwi do sypialni jego syna się otwierają i do środka ktoś wchodzi. Wtedy wynalazca zdał sobie sprawę również z tego, że z pokoju obok dochodził dźwięk szarpanego oddechu, jakby Tony miał problemy ze złapaniem tchu.

- Tony – szepnął nagle doktor Banner. Przez chwilę jeszcze Tony nie odpowiadał, tylko jakby uspokajał oddech, tak więc Bruce ciągnął dalej: – Tony, wiem, że znowu miałeś atak, ale już wszystko dobrze.

Howard zdziwił się. Atak? Czyżby Tony cierpiał na jakąś chorobę?

Tymczasem oddech Tony'ego się nieco unormował. Mężczyzna wciąż trzymał się za pierś, w której kołatało się jego serce. Miał mętlik w głowie, ale i tak prychnął śmiechem.

- Tak, wiem, ironia losu. – Bruce uśmiechnął się. – Ale jak na kogoś, kto prawie zginął i ma z tego powody stany lękowe, trzymasz się całkiem nieźle.

Prawie zginął? Stany lękowe? O co chodzi? Howard niepokoił się coraz bardziej. Słyszał o stanach lękowych, ba – swego czasu nawet spotkał się z kilkoma psychologami, którzy opowiedzieli mu o tym co nieco. Wniosek był prosty – jego syn musiał przeżyć coś bardzo strasznego. I mimo że teoretycznie jeszcze się nie urodził, Howard poczuł z tego powodu smutek, a nawet – chęć pomocy swojemu dziecku.

Tony z kolei już się uspokoił i westchnął z ulgą. Ostatnimi czasy dość często rozmawiali na ten temat z Bruce'm. Być może Bruce czuł potrzebę, aby odwdzięczyć się za to, że Tony też słuchał o jego problemach, a może miał wrażenie, że jego ataki paniki są bardzo podobne do tego, co poprzedza przemianę w Hulka. Tak czy inaczej, rozmowy z Bruce'm – który był przy całym zajściu (a nawet uratował Iron Manowi życie) i widział to samo, co Tony – były o wiele bardziej skuteczne, niż rozmowy z Pepper, która obserwowała wszystko z bezpiecznej odległości. Poza tym spokój Bannera zawsze udzielał się Tony'emu, kiedy tylko jego kompan w nauce pojawiał się tuż obok.

Uśmiech Tony'ego zrzedł.

- Zastanawiałem się nad tym już wcześniej… Chociaż może to tylko moja durna wyobraźnia. Jak wtedy, kiedy poszliśmy na sushi i wydawało mi się, że widzę Spider-mana, który do mnie macha.

- Nad czym się zastanawiałeś? – zapytał Bruce.

Tony spojrzał przed siebie i powiedział cichym głosem:

- Przeszło mi przez myśl – odwrócił się znów do Bruce'a – że może ci kosmici, którzy umożliwili zamachowcom podróż w czasie, to Chituari.

- Myślisz, że mają aż tak zaawansowaną technologię?

- Czemu nie? Nam udało się zbudować wehikuł czasu.

Kiedy Howard dowiedział się, że zamachowcy mogli przenieść się w czasie dzięki wsparciu kosmitów, z trudem był w stanie w to uwierzyć. Im dłużej jednak Tony i reszta mu o tym opowiadali; im częściej przypominał sobie, że niespełna dwadzieścia lat temu przeniósł się w czasie do przyszłości, tym bardziej zawieszał swoją niewiarę. W zasadzie nie myślał o owych kosmitach i skupiał się bardziej na ludziach, którzy chcieli go zabić. Teraz jednak musiał pomyśleć i o tych, którzy tym ludziom pomogli.

- I sądzisz, że Chituari chcieliby zabić twojego ojca?

- A dlaczego nie? Mają motyw. Mogliby zechcieć zabić tatę, abym się nigdy nie narodził, a TARCZA nigdy nie powstała.

Howard nie wiedział kim byli Chituari. Skoro jednak Tony i doktor Banner sądzili, że mogliby zechcieć jego śmierci, to musiał im uwierzyć. Czuł się trochę jak tamtego dnia w „Charlotte's", kiedy nie wiedział, o czym rozmawiają ze sobą Bruce i Tony i próbował jakoś to wszystko poskładać do kupy.

Ostrożnie wstał i wyszedł na korytarz, starając się, aby nie narobić hałasu. Był tak pochłonięty tym, że przez ten cały czas nie nasłuchiwał, w rezultacie czego nie usłyszał dalszej wypowiedzi doktora:

- To się nie trzyma kupy. Przecież zamachowcy chcą też zniszczyć reaktor łukowy. Skoro Chituari mieliby im pomóc po to, aby nie dopuścić do twoich narodzin, to po co niszczyć jeszcze reaktor? Szansa na to, aby ktokolwiek powtórzył twój wyczyn, jest jak jedna na milion, więc to nie tak, że obawiają się, że ktoś zbuduje zbroję Iron Mana. Poza tym skoro już mieliby zabijać Howarda z powodu nas, to musieliby cofnąć się jeszcze bardziej i zabić go przed Projektem „Odrodzenie".

Howard stanął przy drzwiach i przytknął ucho do ich drewnianej powierzchni, a rękę położył na klamce.

- Niekoniecznie – odrzekł Tony. – Wystarczyłoby, aby Steve nigdy nie został odnaleziony. Zresztą nie znamy stanu wiedzy naszych kosmitów.

- A może ci Chituari – odezwał się za nimi głos, którego nie spodziewali się tej nocy usłyszeć – chcą zniszczyć reaktor, bo w dalszej przyszłości będzie dla nich niebezpieczny?

Bruce i Tony odwrócili się i popatrzyli na stojącego w progu Howarda, który po chwili wszedł do środka, zamknął za sobą drzwi i podszedł do nich.

- Tato, dlaczego ty zawsze musisz się czaić za ludźmi, kiedy rozmawiają o przyszłości?

- Wybacz, ściany są cienkie – odparł Howard. – Ale i tak nie podsłuchałem wszystkiego. – Po chwili dodał nieco poważniej: – A teraz powiedzcie mi coś więcej o tych Chituari.

- Chyba nie za bardzo jest sens – stwierdził Bruce. – Pojawią się na długo po pana śmierci. Poza tym, wątpię, aby to oni przekazali zamachowcom wehikuł czasu. W czasach, z których pochodzimy, minął rok od ich ataku. Gdyby mieli maszynę do podróży w czasie, już dawno by ją wykorzystali.

- To jednak kosmici i wypadałoby się przygotować na ich przybycie – oznajmił Howard.

- Zostaw to nam, tato. Już my ich przywitamy – powiedział Tony. – A teraz wracaj do łóżeczka, bo będziesz rano marudził.

Mimo że Howard miał jeszcze kilka pytań, postanowił zachować je dla siebie. Zbyt dobrze pamiętał swoje bezowocne próby wyciągnięcia od nich, od Steve'a i panny Potts czegokolwiek na temat przyszłości. Ponieważ obaj siedzieli na łóżku, Howard postanowił się do nich przysiąść. Teraz Iron Man znajdował się pomiędzy swoim ojcem a doktorem Bannerem i czuł się z tego powodu trochę nieswojo, zwłaszcza kiedy Howard popatrzył na niego, a jego twarz wyrażała najprawdziwszą troskę. I wtedy Tony zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego ojciec mógł usłyszeć także jego atak paniki.

Nagle wszyscy trzej usłyszeli za sobą odgłos otwieranych drzwi, a kiedy się odwrócili, ujrzeli Steve'a.

- Proszę, proszę, co my tu mamy? Robicie sobie piżama party?

- Wiem, że chciałbyś, abyśmy ci pomalowali paznokcie – zaczął Tony – ale nic z tego. Nie jesteś zaproszony, bo obmawiałeś mnie z przewodniczącą pomponiar. – Kiedy Steve rzucił mu zdziwione spojrzenie, Iron Man dodał: – No co? Ty zacząłeś ten dowcip, to postanowiłem go pociągnąć.

- Czy jest coś o czym nie wiem? – zapytał Howard.

- Nie, Tony tak zawsze – odparł Bruce i się uśmiechnął.

- Ja też mam problemy ze zrozumieniem połowy z tego, co on gada – wyjaśnił Steve. – A już jak on i doktor Banner zaczynają rozmawiać o fizyce, wiem, że trzeba się zmyć. W każdym razie – zwrócił się znów do Tony'ego i Bruce'a – Tony, czy już wszystko dobrze?

- Tak myślę, Steve – odparł Iron Man. – Dzięki za troskę.

- Będziesz w stanie zasnąć?

- Spróbuję, Kapitanie, ale nic nie obiecuję.

- W zasadzie wszyscy powinniśmy się położyć – powiedział Howard. – Jutro czeka nas ciężki dzień.

- Co racja, to racja – stwierdził Steve i otworzył drzwi. – Howardzie, doktorze, idziecie?

Howard i Bruce niechętnie podnieśli się z łóżka, ale wyraz twarzy Tony'ego zapewnił ich o tym, że mogą spokojnie iść spać, bo ich syn i przyjaciel sobie poradzi. Mimo to, żaden z ich czwórki nie spał tej nocy zbyt dobrze.

**12 października 1965, godzina 9:30**

Następnego ranka spotkali się na śniadaniu. Bruce i Steve zadali sobie trud przybycia w świeżych ubraniach, jednak Tony miał na sobie swoją piżamę, a Howard jeszcze szlafrok. Jarvis przygotował im w jadalni masło, wędliny, sery i pieczywo. Niebawem dostali też do popicia kawę (oprócz Bruce'a, on zażyczył sobie herbaty). Jarvis oddalił się, aby zająć się innymi sprawami, a Howard wziął kromkę chleba i zaczął smarować ją masłem.

- Jak się spało, panowie?

Odpowiedzieli mu pomrukami, które zapewne miały znaczyć, że dobrze, choć tak naprawdę każdy z nich – łącznie z pytającym – spędził tę noc albo rozmyślając z otwartymi oczyma wpatrzonymi w sufit, albo próbując z niemałymi trudnościami zasnąć. Howard nadal zastanawiał się nad tym, co usłyszał. Wyglądało na to, że im dłużej Tony i reszta przebywali w tych czasach, tym więcej on się dowiadywał o swoim synu. A to, czego się dowiadywał, bardzo go martwiło, nie mówiąc już o tym, że napawało zdumieniem.

Postanowił zmienić tok swoich myśli i zająć głowę czymś innym.

- Powiedz mi taką rzecz, Tony – zaczął powoli, kończąc robienie kanapki z szynką. Wszyscy trzej spojrzeli na niego z zaciekawieniem, a Howard przeszedł do sedna sprawy: – Ta cała Natasha… Ona jest z Rosji?

- Tak – odparł spokojnie Tony.

- Przynajmniej tak nam się wydaje – dodał Bruce. – Nie mówiła skąd pochodzi.

- A dlaczego pytasz, Howard? – zapytał Steve, kiedy jego stary przyjaciel ugryzł kęs kanapki. Howard przełknął go, po czym mówił dalej:

- Tak się zastanawiam, jak wyglądają relacje między Związkiem Radzieckim a Stanami Zjednoczonymi w waszych czasach. Bo, jak pewnie wiecie, obecnie nie są zbyt obiecujące. Nie miałbym nic przeciwko jakiejś małej współpracy obu państw. Na przykład naukowej.

- Tak jak między tobą a Antonem Vanko? – spytał domyślnie Tony. Poczuł gorycz na myśl o tym, co miało się zdarzyć za dwa lata.

Nagle Howard zamarł. Następnie podniósł się z krzesła i szybkim krokiem wyszedł na korytarz, gdzie znajdował się telefon.

- Tato? – zawołał za ojcem Tony.

Howard szybko podniósł słuchawkę i wykręcił na tarczy już dobrze znany sobie numer. Czekając na połączenie, słyszał w uszach bicie swojego serca. Jaki on był głupi… I do tego samolubny… Dlaczego wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał? Oni przybyli do jego czasów, aby zniszczyć reaktor łukowy; aby nie dopuścić do jego powstania. Dotąd skupiał się tylko na sobie, a przecież reaktor nie był tylko jego dziełem. W przeciągu tych kilku godzin zamachowcy już dawno mogli zabić Antona. Dlatego oczekiwanie na to, aż ktoś podniesie słuchawkę, było dla Howarda bardzo stresujące. Wynalazca wręcz modlił się o to, żeby jego rosyjski współpracownik odezwał się niebawem po drugiej stronie linii. Howard czuł też na sobie wzrok swoich gości, którzy podnieśli się ze swoich krzeseł, stanęli w przejściu i właśnie obserwowali go z bezpiecznej odległości.

- 'Alo… znaczy: halo – odezwał się wreszcie znajomy głos. – Anton Vanko, w czym mogę pomóc?

Howard odetchnął z ulgą.

- Dobrze cię słyszeć, Anton – oznajmił z lekkim uśmiechem. Zaraz jednak spoważniał. – Posłuchaj, dowiedziałem się, że ktoś chce zniszczyć reaktor łukowy i przeprowadzić zamach na moje życie. Dzwonię do ciebie, bo podejrzewam, że ciebie też mogliby chcieć zabić.

- A ty nie masz czasem całego mnóstwa ochroniarzy, aby nas chronili, Howard – odparł Anton – nie mówiąc już o ludziach majora Rossa? Czyżby wojsko amerykańskie zeszło na psy, mimo że zaopatrujesz ich w swoją najlepszą broń?

Howard nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. A musiał coś odpowiedzieć, bo inaczej Anton zacznie się niepokoić. Po raz kolejny od wczorajszego dnia Howard miał mętlik w głowie. To wszystko było takie dziwne…

- Tak, masz rację, Anton – oznajmił powoli, bez przekonania. Pokusił się o lekki uśmiech, chociaż jego rozmówca nie mógł zobaczyć jego twarzy. – Ale mimo wszystko bądź czujny.

- Będę, Howard. A ty się zajmij organizacją prezentacji.

Anton rozłączył się. Howard odłożył słuchawkę i odwrócił się z powrotem do swoich gości, którzy nadal stali w drzwiach do jadalni i mu się przyglądali.

- Rozmawiałeś z Antonem Vanko, tato? – odezwał się po chwili ciszy Tony.

- Czy on też ma jutro zginąć? – zapytał Howard. – To przecież możliwe. Reaktor łukowy jest tworzony przez nas obu.

- Raczej nie było nic o żadnym Antonie Vanko – stwierdził Steve. – Założyliśmy, że zginiesz tylko ty.

- Więc może będą chcieli go zabić wcześniej… albo później – wyraził przypuszczenie Howard, odwracając wzrok w bok.

Znów ten mętlik w głowie. Mętlik, który z każdą chwilą mieszał się coraz bardziej z lękiem i wzmożonym poczuciem zagrożenia. Howard bał się tego, co miało nastąpić jutro. A jeszcze wczoraj po południu jego jedynym zmartwieniem było to, czy hipisi go wybuczą albo czy major Ross będzie marudził. Martwił się, że jeden z najważniejszych momentów zwrotnych w jego życiu – moment, w którym obnaży duszę – skończy się kompletną porażką. Teraz martwił się o to, czy przeżyje, aby zrobić to wszystko, co zamierzał zrobić nie tylko 13 października 1965 roku, ale też potem.

Nagle dało się usłyszeć dzwonek do drzwi. Jarvis szybko podszedł i sprawdził kto to. Chwilę potem zwrócił się do swojego pracodawcy:

- Panie Stark, to panna Hill. Przyszła na umówione spotkanie.


	6. Wielkie plany

**Ten rozdział zawiera "upowieściowienie" pewnej sceny z komiksu _Iron Man 2: Public Identity_, będącego tie-inem pomiędzy pierwszym _Iron Manem_ a drugim. Z góry przepraszam za zgrzyty w tłumaczeniu, chociaż zdanie Antona Vanko: "Jak zawsze, jestem pokorny za twoje zaufanie." specjalnie zostawiłam takie koślawe, bo w oryginale użył słowa "humbled", którego mój słownik nie uznawał.**

**Wielkie plany**

**Godzina 10:11**

Po tym jak obaj Starkowie przebrali się, Howard zaprosił swoich gości do stołu w jadalni, który został uprzednio posprzątany przez Jarvisa. Agentka Hill rozłożyła przed Howardem mapę bazy wojskowej Kirkland, a sama usiadła naprzeciw swojego gospodarza. Dotąd rozmawiali tylko przez telefon, więc fakt, że przyszły założyciel TARCZY siedział przed nią i oczekiwał na to, co miała mu do powiedzenia, sprawiał, że czuła się dziwnie. Ten człowiek miał następnego dnia spotkać się z nieco młodszym pułkownikiem Fury'm i rozpocząć rozmowy nad stworzeniem agencji, do której obecnie należała. Myśl o tym napawała ją dziwną mieszanką lekkie wzruszenia i poczucia odpowiedzialności za to, aby to historyczne wydarzenie miało miejsce. Jednak nie dawała tego po sobie poznać.

- Zanim zaczniemy, mógłbym zadać dwa pytania? – odezwał się Howard.

- Proszę bardzo – odrzekła agentka Hill – spróbujemy odpowiedzieć.

- Tak więc po pierwsze – zaczął Howard – czy mój współpracownik, Anton Vanko, także ma jutro zginąć?

- Nie – oświadczyła jego rozmówczyni. – Wiadomość, którą otrzymaliśmy, dotyczyła tylko pana.

- Już wcześniej zauważyłem na tamtym zdjęciu z alternatywnej gazety – wtrącił się nagle Hawkeye – że jednym z ludzi, którzy skupili się wokół pana, jest również Vanko.

Tony nie pamiętał dobrze twarzy gapiów ze skanu. Głównie dlatego, że za bardzo był skupiony na znajdującym się centralnie na zdjęciu, postrzelonym w pierś ojcu. Ale skoro Clint twierdził, że widział Antona Vanko, to pewnie tak było. Facetowi dość często zdarzało się zauważać rzeczy, które wielu ludziom umykały.

- To dobrze. – Twarz Howarda rozpromienił uśmiech ulgi, zaraz jednak mężczyzna znów spoważniał. – Po drugie: czy wiadomo, jakie konsekwencje będzie miała moja śmierć i to, że reaktor łukowy nie zostanie zaprezentowany?

Maria Hill stanęła przed problemem. Z jednej strony dobrze byłoby się zastanowić nad tym zagadnieniem, z drugiej – wiele z konsekwencji śmierci Howarda Starka związanych było z tym, co miało się zdarzyć w dalekiej przyszłości, a agentka Hill nie wiedziała, czy powinna o tych zdarzeniach wspominać.

Po niemal minucie ciszy z jej strony, Howard położył łokcie na stole i przechylił się bardziej w jej stronę.

- Rozumiem, że nie chce pani mi powiedzieć, bo boi się, że świadomość przyszłych wydarzeń może doprowadzić do zmiany przyszłości, ale możemy ograniczyć się do bezpośrednich konsekwencji zamachu, jak na przykład tego, co zdarzy się w kilka dni po mojej śmierci. Pytam o to, bo może mógłbym określić, kim są i czego tak naprawdę chcą moi mordercy. Możemy pójść na taki układ, agentko Hill?

Niespodziewanie dla wszystkich Maria Hill uśmiechnęła się zadziornie i oparła wygodnie na krześle. Popatrzyła najpierw na Clinta, a potem na Natashę i Tony'ego Starka. Wszyscy troje rzucili jej zdziwione spojrzenia, nie wiedząc, do czego zmierza. Na koniec jej wzrok spoczął z powrotem na Howardzie.

- Chyba mogę uchylić rąbka tajemnicy – odparła i spoważniała. – Nie przekazano nam wiedzy na temat tego, co stanie się zaraz potem. Nie wiemy więc czy jakaś konkretna grupa zostanie oskarżona o zamach na pańskie życie i czy ktoś konkretny odniesie z tego powodu korzyści. Podejrzewam jednak, że pańska śmierć odbije się szerokim echem po całej Ameryce, a nawet świecie. W końcu jest pan jednym z największych ludzi XX wieku. – Umilkła na chwilę, wyprostowała się na krześle i, odchrząknąwszy, dodała: – Myślę, że nie zaszkodzi powiedzieć panu, że jutro ma się zdarzyć jeszcze jedno historyczne wydarzenie. Spotka pan pewnego porucznika i zacznie z nim rozmowę o pewnej inicjatywie.

Howard przypomniał sobie, co usłyszał poprzedniej nocy, kiedy Bruce i Tony rozmawiali o Chituari. Połączył ze sobą obie zasłyszane informacje i uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli.

- Czyli podejrzewacie, że mógłby to być ktoś, kto nie chce, aby powstała TARCZA?

- Bierzemy to pod uwagę – stwierdziła agentka Hill.

- Na pewno TARCZA ma powstać na skutek mojego spotkania z tym człowiekiem?

- Tak, a dlaczego pytasz, Howard? – spytał Kapitan Ameryka.

- A tak sobie – odparł nonszalancko wynalazca i przeniósł na chwilę wzrok w bok.

- Chociaż to pewnie tylko jeden z celów zamachowców – kontynuowała agentka Hill – a nie cel główny, którym jest niedopuszczenie do użytku reaktora łukowego.

- I na pewno Anton ma wyjść z tego cało? – dopytywał się Howard.

- Kto wie – tym razem wtrąciła się Czarna Wdowa – może chcą go zabić potem. Albo po prostu zastraszyć. Jest tylko uchodźcą ze Związku Radzieckiego. I tak nie wywrze takiego wpływu na historię, co pan.

- Ekhm… agentko Romanow… – odezwał się nagle Tony i postukał się w reaktor łukowy na swojej piersi.

Między nimi nawiązała się cicha nić porozumienia. Natasha wiedziała o tym, do czego nawiązuje Tony, bo była przy zdarzeniach z Whiplashem. Gdyby nie zagrożenie ze strony pragnącego zemsty Ivana Vanko, być może Fury nie przekazałby Tony'emu rzeczy Howarda i w rezultacie Iron Man już dawno umarłby od zatrucia palladem. Z drugiej strony – TARCZA wiedziała o owym zatruciu od dłuższego czasu i możliwe, że pomogłaby Tony'emu mimo to.

Ale, oprócz ich dwojga, wszyscy odczytali gest Iron Mana jako przypomnienie, że Anton Vanko także brał udział w projektowaniu i budowaniu reaktora łukowego, którego bardziej kompaktowa wersja teraz podtrzymywała Tony'ego przy życiu.

- Będziemy mieć na niego oko – odparła niemal ze zrezygnowaniem w głosie agentka Hill.

- I nadal nie wiem, kto i po co chce mnie zabić – powiedział Howard. – Przychodzi mi do głowy kilka nazwisk, ale sami mówiliście, że to ktoś z przyszłości. Jakich wrogów ma w przyszłości Stark Industries?

- Jesteśmy gotowi na każdego z nich – zapewniła go agentka Hill. – Obojętnie, kim są zamachowcy, już my się postaramy o to, aby im się nie powiodło.

- Właśnie, tato, jesteśmy najlepszymi z najlepszych – oznajmił Tony i nawet poklepał ojca po ramieniu.

Howard przez chwilę pomyślał, że są zbyt pewni siebie, ale potem jego wzrok spoczął na Stevie. Nie mógł wypowiedzieć się na temat zdolności bojowych reszty, ale widział do czego był zdolny Kapitan Ameryka. Poza tym skoro ta cała Hill i jej kompani należeli do jakiejś organizacji, to na pewno przeszli jakieś szkolenie bojowe. Na pewno też nie bez powodu ich zwierzchnik wybrał właśnie te osoby do tej, bądź co bądź bardzo istotnej dla ich przyszłości, misji. Howard postanowił więc im zaufać.

- No dobrze – zaczął. – To jaki macie plan?

Agentka Hill popatrzyła na mapę bazy Kirkland, a reszta zrobiła to samo. Mapa przedstawiała ogrodzony teren na planie prostokąta. Główne wejście znajdowało się od południa i zawierało dwie budki strażnicze. Kika metrów dalej, tuż przy bocznych ścianach hangarów stały miejsca parkingowe. Na terenie bazy zamieszczonych było kilka pomieszczeń wojskowych, w które służyły różnych celom – od umieszczonych niemal na samym końcu zbiorowych sypialni dla żołnierzy, poprzez hangary, w których stały zapewne jakieś czołgi i myśliwce, aż po stojący na samym środku główne centrum dowodzenia bazą. Nieco po prawej od niego znajdował się plac apelowy, na który Howard wskazał palcem.

- Tutaj odbędzie się prezentacja. Major Ross zobowiązał się wraz z tamtejszym dowódcą przygotować trybuny dla gości tu, tu i tu – wskazał front, lewą i prawą stronę wokół placu.

- Zamawiam miejsce tutaj – oświadczył Hawkeye i położył palec na dachu jednego z mniejszych budynków kilka metrów dalej od placu.

- To dobry pomysł, będziesz miał na wszystko oko – odparła agentka Hill, po czym zwróciła się do reszty: – Ktoś musi stać przy wejściach i sprawdzać, czy nie wchodzi jakiś nasz stary znajomy.

- Zostawcie to mnie – zaoferowała się Natasha.

- Nie obraź się, agentko Romanow, ale może lepiej nie – powiedziała agentka Hill. – Twoja obecność przy bramie mogłaby wzbudzić zainteresowanie żołnierzy. Jak znam mężczyzn, mogą na twój widok zacząć myśleć nie tą głową.

- Hej! – zaprotestowała cała męska część zespołu.

- Poradzę sobie – odparła Czarna Wdowa. – Zadbam o to, aby skupili się na robicie, przy okazji nie przeszkadzając mojej. Jeżeli do momentu rozpoczęcia prezentacji nikogo nie zidentyfikuję, przyłączam się do was.

- Nie jestem do tego przekonana. Zresztą, będziesz potrzebna gdzie indziej. – Agentka Hill przeniosła wzrok na Steve'a. – Pan, Kapitanie, wybierze się wraz z agentką Romanow pod trybuny i będzie szukał tam ewentualnych intruzów. Ty i ja, Stark – popatrzyła na Tony'ego – będziemy robić to samo na górze.

- Zaraz, zaraz. – Howard podniósł się gwałtownie z krzesła i popatrzył najpierw na Iron Mana, a potem na agentkę Hill. – Chcecie wysłać tam mojego syna?

- A czemu nie? – spytał Tony. – Chyba nie myślałeś, że przeniosłem się w czasie tylko po to, aby ucinać sobie z tobą pogaduszki i siedzieć z założonymi rękami, kiedy inni ratują ci tyłek?

Howard zamilkł i popatrzył w dół. Znów wrócił myślami do poprzedniej nocy. Tony zastanawiał się, czy kosmici, którzy pomogli zamachowcom w podróży w czasie, chcieli śmierci ojca, aby nie dopuścić do narodzin syna. Prawdopodobnie Tony z nimi walczył i przyczynił się do ich porażki. Poza tym skąd Howard miał wiedzieć, czy czasem nie wysłał swoje dziecko na kurs jakichś sztuk walki, żeby Tony mógł się bronić? Wyglądał na kogoś, kto regularnie ćwiczy.

Mimo wszystko, jakaś jego część – ta sama część, która po odkryciu, że Tony jest jego synem, cieszyła się, a poprzedniej nocy napełniła jego serce niepokojem na wieść o stanach lękowych Tony'ego – nie chciała aby jego dorosły syn się narażał. Spojrzał Tony'emu w oczy.

- Nie sądzisz, że byłoby naprawdę głupio, gdybyś zginął kilka lat przed swoim urodzeniem?

- No, błagam! Chyba naprawdę nie myślisz, że tak się stanie?

- Być może nie, ale wolałbym nie ryzykować życia własnego dziecka. Twój w tym udział byłby co najmniej szalony, Tony.

- Jestem Starkiem, tato! My szaleństwo mamy we krwi.

- Prawda, obaj jesteście szaleni – wtrącił Kapitan Ameryka. – Nie pamiętasz, Howard, co Peggy o tobie powiedziała?

- Z całym szacunkiem, Steve, właśnie rozmawiam z synem – powiedział nieco oschle Howard i zwrócił się znów do Tony'ego: – Może i jesteśmy szaleni, ale nasze szaleństwo ma swoje granice.

- No, nie wiem – tym razem odezwał się Bruce. – Ja wciąż czekam, aż ta granica się objawi.

- Bruce, nie wtrącaj się – rzucił w jego stronę Tony i powrócił do rozmowy z ojcem. – Czy chcesz, czy nie, idę. Nawet gdybyś mi dał szlaban, to nic nie da.

- No, nie wiem, ja mogę cię również nie puścić na teren bazy. Wiesz, zawsze mogę powiedzieć naszemu drogiemu Thaddeusowi, że wyglądasz podejrzanie.

- Oj, ty nie wiesz na ile imprez się wprosiłem. Jakaś marna baza wojskowa to dla mnie pikuś.

- Dzięki, że o tym wspomniałeś. Będę wiedział, na co uważać w przyszłości.

- Jeżeli nadal będziesz się upierał, żebym nie brał udziału w chronieniu ciebie, twoje szanse na przeżycie spadną co najmniej o połowę.

- A jeśli ja przeżyję, a ty nie?! – wyrzucił z siebie Howard.

Obaj Starkowie popatrzyli na siebie, starszy rozpaczliwie, młodszy ze zdziwieniem. Pozostali również byli bardzo zaskoczeni tym, co przed chwilą usłyszeli, dlatego się nie odzywali, czekając na to, aż ojciec albo syn przełamie ciszę.

Po chwili Howard odezwał się ponownie, tym razem spokojnie:

- Nie chcę patrzeć jak umierasz. Obojętnie w jakim jesteś wieku.

Tony westchnął, trochę ze zrezygnowaniem, trochę, aby dać upust napięciu, które właśnie się uzbierało w jego wnętrzu. Przez chwilę jeszcze pozwolił trwać niezręcznej ciszy, a potem spojrzał na ojca łagodnie, położył mu rękę na ramieniu i oświadczył:

- Nie martw się o mnie, tato. Ja sobie poradzę.

Howard chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał go wyraz twarzy Tony'ego. Tony nie zamierzał się poddać i był gotów walczyć ze wszystkich sił, byle tylko pokazać, że ma racje i że jego rodzic niepotrzebnie panikuje.

_Tony, wiem, że znowu miałeś atak, ale już wszystko dobrze…_

Howard przygryzł dolną wargę i popatrzył znów na syna.

- Na pewno, Tony?

- Na pewno – odrzekł wciąż zdenerwowany Tony, poklepał ojca po ramieniu i dodał: – Martw się raczej o to, żebyś się nie zbłaźnił. Lepiej powtórz jeszcze kilka razy tę swoją wiekopomną mowę.

- Skoro już ten rodzinny dramat się skończył, czy możemy wreszcie powrócić do sedna sprawy? – zapytał agentka Hill. – Mamy jeszcze bardzo dużo do omówienia, więc wolałabym się z tym wyrobić przed zachodem słońca.

- Właśnie chciałem zapytać – zaczął Iron Man – gdzie będzie stanowisko Bruce'a?

- Ja nie idę – odparł Bruce spokojnie.

- Dlaczego? – spytał Tony.

- Musimy ci jeszcze tłumaczyć, dlaczego lepiej nie ryzykować spotkania Bannera z majorem Rossem? – powiedziała głośnio agentka Hill, kładąc ręce na biodrach.

- A no tak – odrzekł nonszalancko Tony. – W sumie to ma sens.

- A co takiego się stanie, jak się spotkają? – odezwał się Howard.

Przez chwilę trwała cisza. Nikt nie chciał wyjaśniać, że miły i spokojny Bruce Banner w przypływie złości może zmienić się w wielkiego zielonego stwora i że Ross ma go w przyszłości prześladować.

- To nie ważne – odezwał się w końcu Kapitan Ameryka. – Doktor Banner i tak nie jest typem wojownika.

- Będę monitorował wszystko z bezpiecznej odległości i w razie czego, coś wam doradzę – dodał nieco nieśmiało Bruce.

Rozmowy na temat strategii trwały jeszcze jakiś czas, a potem zarówno agentka Hill, jak i Howard, musieli zająć się własnymi sprawami. Agenci TARCZY postanowili przejrzeć listę gości, którzy mieli się pojawić na prezentacji, tymczasem Steve, Bruce i Tony przyjrzeli się jeszcze raz planowi bazy Kirkland i ustalili strategię zapasową na wypadek, gdyby pojawiły się jakieś komplikacje. Howard z kolei pojechał do pracy, aby poczynić ostatnie przygotowania i ułatwić reszcie całe przedsięwzięcie.

**Godzina 15:22**

- Twój angielski staje się coraz lepszy, Antonie.

Na tarasie rezydencji Starków Howard gościł trzy osoby. Jedna z nich była nijaką blondynką w niebieskiej sukience, drugą była tajemnicza brunetka, która co jakiś czas wymieniała z Howardem porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, a trzecią – korpulentny mężczyzna z wąsami i w czarnym garniturze.

- Być może, ale czy ten twój „Projekt Jedność" przyniesie owoce, czy nie, to już zupełnie inna sprawa, biorąc pod uwagę postawę rządów obu naszych narodów.

Całą scenę oglądał przez okno Tony. Howard nie zdawał sobie sprawy z jego obecności, bo i tak siedział tyłem do drzwi, więc nie widział smutnego spojrzenia swojego syna. Zresztą nawet, gdyby go widział, nie wiedziałby, co chodzi Tony'emu po głowie…

- Zapomnij o nich. Moje kontrakty wojskowe są ledwie najkrótszą drogą pomiędzy dwoma punktami.

…Ani jak bardzo entuzjazm ojca napawa go goryczą.

- Pomyśl o _dzieciach_, które kiedyś będziemy mieć. To nasz priorytet.

Dzieci, które obaj będą mieć… W tamtym momencie Howard myślał o swoim synu, który miał w przyszłości stworzyć wiele cudownych rzeczy, w tym maszynę do podróży w czasie. Tymczasem Tony pomyślał o wychowywanym na Syberii chłopcu, który wyrósł z nienawiścią do Starków w sercu. Chłopcu, który cierpiał przez całe życie za błąd swojego ojca.

Jarvis podał gościom napoje i odszedł. Howard mówił dalej:

- Chodzi o to, że jeżeli chcę cię w swojej drużynie, jesteś w mojej drużynie. Bez zbędnych pytań. Zasłużyłem na to.

Ktoś uznałby za bardzo chwalebne to, że Howard Stark pozwolił jakiemuś dysydentowi z komunistycznej Rosji pracować swobodnie w Stanach. Niewątpliwie wynalazca wierzył w to, że postępuje słusznie, że to, co robi, przyniesie ludzkości tylko korzyści.

- Dobrze, Howardzie – oświadczył Anton i nawet położył rękę na sercu. – Jak zawsze, jestem pokorny za twoje zaufanie.

Kapitan Ameryka przystanął za Iron Manem. Od razu zauważył smutny wyraz twarzy kompana, i choć Tony nawet na niego nie spojrzał, szepnął:

- Widzisz tego wąsacza obok mojego ojca? – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, dodał: – To właśnie jest Anton Vanko.

- A mimo to – odezwał się znów Rosjanin – muszę wyrazić moje ciągłe obawy. Ta technologia reaktora łukowego. Same implikacje _istnienia_ takiego urządzenia… Nie pomyślałeś o tym?

- To chyba historyczna chwila – stwierdził Steve i się uśmiechnął.

- Bardziej niż ci się wydaje, Kapitanie – powiedział cicho Tony.

Tony nie spodziewał się, że będzie świadkiem tej sceny. Sceny, w której jego ojciec snuje marzenia o reaktorze, i to do tego w takim towarzystwie. Iron Man czuł smutek, przyglądając i przysłuchując się tej rozmowie, ale nie mógł, czy też może raczej nie chciał, odejść.

- To samo mówili o Projekcie „Manhattan" – odparł Howard i zwrócił się do siedzącej obok niego brunetki: – Prawda, Mario? „Kiedy niewiedza jest błogosławieństwem…"

- „…Bycie mądrym jest szaleństwem" – dopowiedziała jego rozmówczyni.

- I tak mówi wielki Howard Stark. – Vanko rzucił Howardowi sceptyczne spojrzenie. – Twoje zachowanie kawalerzysty może działać na prasę, ale żeby podchodzić w taki sposób do _nauki_, to wręcz… niespotykane.

- Tak działa nauka w tym kraju. Pomyśl o tym. Same pomocnicze zastosowania usprawiedliwiają eksperyment.

- Ale może nie _wydatki_…

- Od kiedy to jesteś księgowym? Zamierzamy właśnie rozwinąć technologię, która zmieni _świat_, a ty mówisz o dolarach i centach.

Howard położył rękę na blacie i zaczął wyjaśniać z pełnym przekonaniem, ale i profesjonalizmem:

- Jestem wynalazcą. Snuję wielkie marzenia, a potem robię wszystko, aby przemienić te marzenia w rzeczywistość. Widziałeś schematy. _Wiesz_, że to może się udać. Nie martw się, że może się w to wplątać polityka. To jest od niej wiele większe.

Ale Tony wiedział, że polityka zawsze się wplącze. Niezależnie czy chodzi o politykę stricte państwową, czy tylko wojskową, ona zawsze będzie. Tam gdzie są pieniądze i technologie przynoszące ogromne korzyści polityczne… tam zawsze jest polityka. Tony Stark nauczył się tego jeszcze zanim trafił do niewoli Dziesięciu Pierścieni.

- Służymy społeczności globalnej, która nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy z własnego istnienia. – Howard uśmiechnął się do swojego gościa, a z jego postury biła pewność siebie. – Grałem w tę grę od lat, Anton. Czas ją zmienić. Nie musimy iść drogą wiodącą do wzajemnej destrukcji. Czeka na nas inna przyszłość.

Było coś pięknego w tym pragnieniu jego ojca, aby zmienić świat na lepsze. Tony poniekąd podzielał to pragnienie, zwłaszcza od czasu, kiedy stał się Iron Manem. Dlatego im dłużej słuchał tej rozmowy, tym bardziej mu było żal na myśl, co działo się potem. Kto wie co mogło się wydarzyć, gdyby stosunek Vanko do całej sprawy był zupełnie inny.

- Chyba naprawdę w to wierzy – stwierdził Steve i nawet lekko uśmiechnął się.

Jednak Tony pozostawał ponury i to napawało Kapitana pewnego rodzaju niepokojem. Ostatecznie kto jak kto, ale poważny Iron Man nie zdarza się często.

- Tata wierzy, że współpraca z Antonem Vanko nad reaktorem przyniesie porozumienie między Stanami Zjednoczonymi a Związkiem Radzieckim. Marzy mu się świat, w którym nie byłoby wyścigu zbrojeń, tylko wyścig o to, kto pierwszy uczyni ludzkość szczęśliwszą. Ale za dwa lata zdarzy się coś, co zachwieje jego wiarą w taką przyszłość.

- Co takiego? – zapytał Steve i popatrzył na rozmawiającego swobodnie z Antonem Howarda.

- Za dwa lata ten człowiek go zdradzi – oznajmił Tony, odwrócił się tyłem do tarasu i popatrzył na Kapitana Amerykę. – Chodźmy stąd. Lepiej, żeby nas nie zauważyli.

Tony skierował się w stronę schodów, a Steve szedł za nim. Kiedy zaczęli się wspinać po stopniach, w połowie drogi na górę Iron Man zatrzymał się, spojrzał na kompana i oświadczył:

- Aha, a ta brunetka, która siedziała obok taty…

- Co z nią? – zainteresował się Kapitan Ameryka.

- To moja matka.

**Godzina 21:03**

Maria Collins Carbonell była cudowną kobietą. Miała brązowe, prawie czarne włosy sięgające do ramion i pociągłą twarz z małym noskiem. Miała też ciemne oczy, w których można się było zapomnieć. Jednak to, co było w niej najbardziej pociągające, wychodziło na jaw z chwilą, kiedy rozpoczynało się z nią rozmowę. Maria posiadała szeroką wiedzę w zakresie kultury, zarówno wysokiej, jak i tej najnowszej, potrafiła rozmawiać o polityce i o finansach, a przy tym była w stanie podchodzić do wszystkiego z humorem i taktem.

Nic więc dziwnego, że Howard Stark zakochał się w niej. Od chwili ich pierwszego spotkania na jakimś balu dobroczynnym i pierwszej przeprowadzonej z nią rozmowy na temat dzieci kwiatów wszystkie inne kobiety przestały się dla niego liczyć. Być może dotąd wybierał zbyt przeciętne kobiety, a być może tylko takie mu się zawsze zdawały, w każdym razie Maria nie była przeciętna ani przez chwilę. Tak czy inaczej, resztę wieczoru rozmawiał tylko z nią, a kiedy powrócił do domu myślał tylko o niej. Z czasem zaczęli się częściej spotykać. Chodzili razem do teatru, na bale, czy – jak dzisiejszego dnia – na lunche. I tak oto niespodziewanie minął Howardowi rok. Rok, którego za nic by nie oddał.

I teraz – w przeddzień tak wielkiego wydarzenia, które mogło się okazać dniem jego triumfu albo dniem jego zguby – Howard chciał myśleć tylko o niej. Chciał na chwilę zapomnieć o tym, co miało się stać następnego dnia. Ale nie potrafił. W zasadzie sam był sobie winien. Za dużo sobie na jutro zaplanował.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi gabinetu. Howard westchnął, zaprosił tego kogoś do środka, po czym splótł ręce i położył je na biurku. Chwilę potem do środka wszedł Tony i uśmiechnął się do ojca przyjaźnie.

- Zdenerwowany? – spytał, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- Trochę – odparł Howard i również się uśmiechnął. Zaraz jednak jego uśmiech zrzedł. Na twarzy Howarda zaczęło malować się zmęczenie. – To nie to, że mam jutro zaprezentować moje największe dzieło przed tłumem ludzi, z czego połowa uważa mnie za kompletnego dupka, a do tego jakieś typki z przyszłości chcą mnie zabić.

Tony widział napięcie wylewające się z oblicza ojca. Prawdę mówiąc, już wcześniej domyślał się wszystkich uczuć, jakie musiał odczuwać jego rodzic. Od samego rana Howard przeskakiwał z pogodnego stanu umysłu do zdenerwowania. Nawet po popołudniowym spotkaniu, które napełniło go energią do dalszego działania, w końcu się wypalił i postanowił zjeść kolację u siebie w gabinecie. Tony postanowił więc, że z nim porozmawia.

Usiadł na fotelu, który zajmował poprzednim razem, i przechylił się do przodu.

- Obaj wiemy, że standardowe: „Nie martw się, poradzisz sobie, wspieramy cię." w tym przypadku nie zadziała, więc powiem tak… – Tony zamilkł na chwilę, po czym wziął głęboki oddech i popatrzył na ojca. – Kiedy już staniesz na tym placu, zapomnij o zamachowcach. Zresztą o nas też zapomnij.

- To będzie raczej trudne – stwierdził Howard. – Pewnie będę was widział.

- Nie sądzę, jesteśmy mistrzami kamuflażu. W każdym razie – Tony spoważniał – my zajmiemy się zamachowcami. Twoim zadaniem – aż wycelował palec w stronę swojego rozmówcy – będzie oczarować publiczność i pokazać jej, że reaktor łukowy jest najlepszą rzeczą od czasów LSD.

Howard prychnął śmiechem, ale jego twarz nadal zdradzała niepewność. Dlatego Tony postanowił podejść do tego inaczej.

- A co czułeś, kiedy pomagałeś Steve'owi ratować żołnierzy z rąk HYDRY?

- To co innego. Ja tylko przelatywałem nad ich terytorium. Kapitan Ameryka odwalił całą robotę.

- Gówno prawda, tato.

- Tony, nie wyrażaj się.

- Dobrze wiesz, że Steve nigdy by tam nie dotarł, gdybyś się na to nie zgodził, to po pierwsze. A po drugie, mogli cię w każdej chwili zestrzelić. Ty wiesz, ile razy Steve mi o tym opowiadał? Z tysiąc co najmniej. I zawsze powtarza, że w którymś momencie zapytałeś, ot tak sobie, agentkę Carter, czy wybierze się z tobą na fondue. Myślę, że poradzisz sobie z poprowadzeniem prezentacji mimo tego, że paru gości chce cię sprzątnąć. Pamiętaj – twarz Tony'ego rozpromienił zadziorny uśmieszek – jesteśmy Starkami. Szaleństwo mamy we krwi.

Przez chwilę Howard nic nie odpowiadał, tylko spojrzał w bok, a konkretnie – na pierwszą z brzegu szufladę biurka. Następnie podniósł znów wzrok na syna i z lekkim uśmiechem powiedział:

- Możesz tu na chwilę przyjść, Tony? Chciałbym ci coś pokazać.

Nieco zaintrygowany Tony podszedł do biurka, a wtedy Howard otworzył szufladę, wyciągnął z niej jakiś mały przedmiot. Na początku Tony nie za bardzo widział, co to za przedmiot, ale kiedy ojciec położył go przed sobą na blacie, wtedy młodszy ze Starków ujrzał małe, kwadratowe pudełeczko. Howard nie musiał go nawet otwierać, każdy domyśliłby się, co znajduje się w środku, ale i tak to zrobił i oczom Tony'ego ukazał się pierścionek z małym, niebieskim brylantem.

I nagle Tony przypomniał sobie pewien mały szczegół, który mu wcześniej umknął. Coś, o czym dawno temu wspominała mu matka.

Ojciec oświadczył się jej po prezentacji. Przeprosił prasę, zabrał swoją przyszłą żonę do pobliskiego hangaru i tuż obok jakiegoś wielgachnego czołgu poprosił ją o rękę. Matka rzadko o tym wspominała i dlatego Tony'emu wypadło to z głowy, ale teraz, kiedy sobie o tym przypomniał, poczuł się zmieszany. Z jednej strony bardzo się cieszył, z drugiej… Boże…

- O, aż tak źle? – spytał Howard, zaniepokojony długim milczeniem i zszokowanym wyrazem twarzy Tony'ego. – Czyżbym miał się oświadczyć złej kobiecie?

- Nie. – Tony ocknął się z nagłego oszołomienia i popatrzył na ojca. – Bynajmniej, to właściwa kobieta.

Twarz Howarda rozpromienił szeroki uśmiech, który najpierw był uśmiechem ulgi, a potem przerodził się w radość. Zachciało mu się śpiewać i tańczyć. Wszystkie jego obawy odnośnie tego, czy Maria go przyjmie, czy nie wyparowały w jednej chwili. Zaraz jednak zauważył zmartwienie na twarzy swojego syna i jego radość nieco osłabła.

- Ale skoro tak ma być – zaczął Howard – to dlaczego tak zareagowałeś jak zobaczyłeś pierścionek?

- Bo to oznacza, że jutro jest potrójnie ważny dzień – oznajmił Tony.


End file.
